Anna and the Outsiders
by emmydisney17
Summary: When Princess Anna accidently allows four outsiders named Shareena, Pikachu, Ash and Holly into the Disney world they unleash a witch named Samantha who plans to take over the land with her own dark twisted magic and her army of living morbid dolls. However Anna and her friends soon discover that Holly, Ash and Shareena may unlock stronger powers with the help of some new friends.
1. Prologe: Story of A Witch

**Okay, it's offical. WE FINALLY HAVE INTERNET IN OUR NEW HOUSE! YAY! and that means i won't constently use mom's phone to read stories on Fanfic anymore. And to honor the moment i've made this new fanfic that i hope will include music since a friend of mine still has her songs on her fanfic and so without further adu, Anna and the Outsiders!**

* * *

**Anna and the Outsiders**

**Staring...**

**Kristen Bell as Princess Anna**

**Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa**

**Jonathan Groff as Kristoff**

**Josh Gad as Olaf**

**Sven as himself**

**Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum**

**Pikachu as himself**

**Alyson Stoner as Holly Hobbie**

**Tara Strong as Shareena Wickett**

**Eden Riegel as Yuna Kamihara**

**Frank Welker and Chris Sanders as Stitch aka "626"**

**Joel Murray as Don Carlton**

**Peter Sohn as Scott "Squishy" Squibbles**

**Sean Hayes and Dave Foley as Terri and Terry Perry**

**Charlie Day as Art**

**April Winchell as Sylvia**

**Jack McBrayer as Wander**

**Some OCs of mine and more!**

**Author's Note: I do not own any of these toons, they belong to their respective companies that you are free to look up for yourself or free to ask me on review or PMs. It's only the OCs i own.**

* * *

**Prologe: The Story of a Witch**

We open on a purple book with red edges, red swirls on the cover and the title of the story on the top "Anna and the Outsiders" in big white letters. The book opened up and we see a young african american girl with black hair, dark brown eyes and wore a straw hat with a yellow ribbon on it, a plain white dress with a red ribbon around the middle and white shoes.

_"It all began,"_ a male voice narrated _"With this young 14 year old girl named Abby Devine, who lived in Oxford England a long time ago. Around the time of her childhood years Outsiders had had many troubles with their dreams, some they couldn't see too clearly or barely remember while others don't dream at all. Abby had dreamed of a way to make Outsiders, who lived beyond the boarder of Disney, the magical kingdom like universe she lived in more happier and more able to remember and cherrish their dreams. Then she came up with a solution."_

The page turned to see Abby shaking hands with some buisness men and wizards at an opening of a large colorful rainbow factory as we hear the sound of cheers and cries of joy _"Abby was a young genius who not only unite lost familes with themselves but who had created a special golden powder called Dream Dust and once it was sprinkled on top of the head of a sleeping creature they were sure to have dreams that would make them happy and cheerful. Everyone praised her, her family was proud of her and the Dream Factory was created with Abby's father as the CEO."_

The page turned to show us a girl far from the croud who was the only one that wasn't celebrating. She was a girl around the same age as Abby only she had fair skin, dark brown hair that reached past her shoulder, brown eyes and wore a magenta dress with a matching big bow on her head and dark brown many janes. _"However, one person, a rich yet orphaned girl named Samantha Graham, was jeleous of how big a success Abby had became. She swore on that day that she would prove to be bigger and better then Abby could ever be."_

The page turned to show us two pictures, one with Abby and Samantha playing together with balls outside in a garden, dolls at a tea party and other toys and the other was Samantha alone with a doll in her arms while watching Abby leave with her family for the factory. _"Long ago before the factory opened Samantha and Abby were the best of friends but when they both hit the age of 14 they grew appart with Abby's creation of the dream dust and Samantha was all alone without her friend and her bitterness had grown into a seed of jelosey and hatred that was soon fanned into a flame of rage in her heart."_

The Page turned to Abby looking into a crystal ball while Samantha spied on her though the window of the gypsy cart. _"When Abby learned of this she became worried and saught the help of a gypsy who told her that there was nothing she could do, but only Samanthat could do. She also fortold that unless Samantha changed her ways or became the most powerful being in the land she would be defeated by a force of magic nobody good or evil had touched before."_

The page turned to Samantha who stood alone in the New Orleans Bayou with the Yin Sid's hat on her head as she casted a spell and brought forth all the magical items Disney had "_Comsumed with anger and hatred Samanthat saught out to be so powerful nobody would surpass her. She stole all the magical items in the world and tried to make all their power hers... but by trying to avoid her fate, she only sealed it."_

The image became the real thing as Samantha glowed brightly and power was drained from all the magical items into her own body as she was lifted a few feet from the ground. As she did Abby ran towards her in an effort to stop her friend from what she was going to do and she yelled "Stop!"

Then Samantha held her head, a massive headache grew in her head and her eyes were aching as well and soon the pain was so unbearable she threw her head back and let out a shrill screaching scream as Abby threw her arms around her. Then a powerful force of light like a bomb erupted and the deafanting sound and the blinding light were so powerful it attracted everyone's attention.

After the force had settled down and Samantha got up to realize her clothes were tattered and torn. She also noticed Abby laid motionless next to her and as she reached out for her she realized her finger nails had grown so long they looked like claws, a pulse of magic shined though her bloodvains and she realized she could see better in the blackened night without a light.

Weakened She crawled towards the water and saw herself though the water's reflecting surface. She was stunned to see that her hair had turned ghostly white and her pupils in her eyeballs were gone. Just dull empty white eyes and yet she could still see just perfectly. Then some magical beings appeared around her and the body of Abby as one of them checked her and said "This girl... is dead! That witch killed her!"

Samantha was so stunned she couldn't say a word and the scene changed to her inside a deep inside a crystal caven wearing a plain blue dress with her fet barefooted as the wizards and witches imprisoned her for her crime inside a giant light purple glass sphere and the scene changed into a picture of the story book again

"_For what she had done she was imprisoned inside a glass sphere for all time, never to take another life again. But Samantha swore revenge she vowed that somehow she would return and all of Disney would bow before her feet. 100 years passed and the story faded into legend, never to be brought back to life again... until the day three outsiders came into Disney themselves. And at the present day is where our story truely begins..."_


	2. Good Morning Disney

**Events: Introdusing us to Disney, the Dream Factory and the owner 100 years after Samantha was Imprisoned. We meet Anna, Olaf and Elsa.**

**Songs in this chapter: In Disney**

**Song based on "Thneedville" in motion picture the Lorax movie **

* * *

**Good Morning Disney!**

**Singer: Good Morning!**

The scene opens up to Cinderella's castle as the sun rose into the sky and magic sparkles danced in the air as quartet of bluebirds dressed in green vests with one of them wearing a black top hat. The birds fallowed their top hat leader as they swooped around the town.

**Bluebirds: In Disney, it's a brand new dawn,**

**With Talking Cars, magic carpets and enchanted lawns,**

**Here we got all that we need here,**

As they flew they pasted Lighting McQueen and Mater, Aladdin and Jasmine on their flying carpet Carpet and Belle watering her garden which bloomed bluebells that rang like real ringing bells.

**In Disney, we create Outsiders dreams,**

**Each one is filled with fantasies,**

**Top Hat bird: And we don't even need batteries!**

The birds then flew into the dream factory's window and we see the workers creating dreams that were based on a desire for a pet, being a princess, a space explorer and a lot more with pictures and other things they could collect to represent them and turn them into ingridiants needed to make Dream Dust.

**In Disney, the air is always so clear,**

**Darby: All the flowers are fresh,**

**Christopher Robin: And they gossip, dance and sing,**

**In anything-can-happen-to-you-town,**

The birds flew over a picnic nearby as they sang and the flowers next to Christopher Robin, Darby and the Hundred Acer wood gang, making them smile.

**Birds: In Disney, we're the first to know,**

**How every Outsider's way of life will go,**

**One of the bluebirds: Just look at all the magic life bubbles go!**

Then the bubbles flew next to a part of the factory where bubbles blew out, showing everyone how every outsider was doing in the day and the night so they'd have their own opinon of the outsiders

**In Disney, there is fun year round,**

**We surf, and snowboard, hanglide and fly,**

**We thank the lord for all we've got,**

**And at Thanksgiving the turkey gets pardoned alot!**

**Turkies: Gobble Gobble! Aaaah Aaaaah Aaaaah Aaaahhh, Gobble!**

As they flew around some turkeies on a stroll they all glanced upwards to the window where the CEO of the factory was and flew upwards to see a 21 year old african american woman with a yellow shirt, an orange skirt and black shoes

**Oh, look it's Harriet B. Devine!**

**Harriet B. Devine!**

**Related to the girl who made dreams just with air,**

**Harriet: And who Became a billionair!**

As she spun around the office as she motioned to her cameras that showed her everything and her view of the inside of the factory as she watched her workers, The Dream Givers, deliver their dreams to sleeping Outsiders.

**Everyone in the Factory works for me,**

**And we make something Outsiders get for free,**

**We live in perfect harmony!**

**In Disney, In Disney,**

**Horray! Hip Horray! Hip, Hip, Horray!**

The birds flew over the gathered croud as they cheered and then they joined in the birds song as they all danced around.

**Crowd: In Disney, we love living the way,**

**Tophat bird: Like living in Paradise!**

**Crowd: It's Perfect! And that is how it'll stay!**

**And we love the life we lead here,**

**Destined to Succeed here,**

**We are all agreed here,**

**We love this perfect life in**

**Dissssss... Disney!**

Everyone cheered as fireworks went off and the birds flew away and into the clouds before they reappeared in Arendelle where they sat on a branch in a tree and tweeted happily.

* * *

Meanwhile in quiet and dark bedroom as a girl slept on soundly. Then her bedroom door creeked open. Soft footsteps were heard as the small figure breathed rabidly and walked towards the girl's bed before hopping into the girl's bed and stright towards her as she turned a little before a pair og twig arms grabbed her sholder and cried "Anna! Wake up!"

"Yaaaagghghh!" the girl cried as she sat up and swatted at the figure, knocking his head off his shoulders.

She gasped and jumped out of bed before she cried "Oh my gosh! Olaf, i'm so sorry!"

She threw open the curtins to reveal the large princess decorated room and revealing herself more clearly to us. She was a princess with strawberry blonde hair in braids, blue eyes and, as for the moment, wore a long green nightgown. She ran to the person who woke her up, which was a white snowman with a carrot nose and large black eyes. His name was Olaf.

"That's okay Anna." Olaf said as Anna placed her friend's head back on his body.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Anna asked

"Don't you remember what today is?" Olaf asked

"My birthday?" Anna asked

"Nope." Olaf said "Remember, it involves the Dream Factory."

Anna gasped and cried "You mean it's this day today?! Why didn't you say so sooner!?" She ran to her closet and rushed to get dressed as she shouted "The one day i get to visit my sister with her new job and i nearly slept thought it!"

Later she emerged from her closet, wearing a black corset over a long blue sleeved top, a dark blue dress with flowers and black boots before she grabbed Olaf and said "Come on, Let's hope the carriage to the Dream Factory is coming soon." And with that she wisked the happy giggling snowman down the staircase and down the foyer and strigth outside the castle, hoping to get to the factory on time before the arranged visiting time had even begun.


	3. Anna's Desire and Holly's Wish

**Events: Meet Elsa who works as a Dream Giver and learn that Anna wants to be one to. Holly plans a surprise for her friend at a carnival but it ends in disaster.**

**Songs in this chapter: None**

* * *

**Anna's Wish and Holly's Sadness**

Inside a bedroom a blue pegesi pony named Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) slept soundly after she had tired herself out from all the air acrobatics she had done. As she slept her closet door creeked open. A long shadow crawled across the floor and over Rainbow Dash as she yawned and turned over. The figure smiled and reached into a brown pouch she had hung around her shoulder. She took out some dream dust, glittering golden power, and blew.

The dust swirled around and flew towards Rainbow dash, sprinkling her as soft little bells rang in the strangers ear. Luckily only those who came from Disney could hear the bells, outsiders can't. Rainbow Dash yawned and then smiled as her dream of being in the wonderbolts took place inside her mind as she slept.

The figure smiled and then strode out of the room, leaving behind a trail of magical snowflakes that would vanish come morning.

The figure went thought the door and closed it before it let otu a ding sound and the computer on the door station said "Dream Delivery: Success."

The figure was revealed to be a 21 year old woman with long white hair in a braid and wearing a long blue and white snow and ice themed dress with a cape and clear sleeves. Her name was Elsa, and she was the snow queen and ruler of all Arendell. However being Queen had put so much stress on her so she decided to take a less commanding job, delivering dreams to children. Her favorites were the one's dreaming about snow and royal princess life. It brought a smile on her face and she ended up loving it so much she never thought about her worries or cares sence.

As for Anna and Olaf, the two had arrived at the factory just in time but instead of joining Elsa they were forced to sit behind a caution line on pull up chairs and sit and wait for Elsa. Naturally Anna was board out of her mind (Not to mention was getting sore from sitting there hour after hour). As they sat Olaf passed the time by playing with the snowflakes his little snow cloud, which kept him nice and cold in the heat, was making.

"Hey Anna." Olaf said "You wanna play with my snowflakes?"

"Nope." Anna said in a dull voice "I'm board."

"Oh," the snowman said before he said "Wanna snowcone?"

"No, i don't want a snowcone." Anna said "I want to be a Dream Giver like Elsa! I'm telling you i could handle being a Dream giver easily. Just look at everyone else out there!"

She pointed at Goofy and said "Look at Goofy over there. Last year he was sitting behind the line like me. This year he's a star." then she pointed to another princess named Tiana and said "Tiana must've gotten a hundred awards sence she got the job." then she pouted and said "What do they have that i don't have?"

"The job?" Olaf asked.

"That wasn't what i ment." Anna said.

"I'll tell you why."

Anna and Olaf were startled when they heard the voice and turned to face Harriet B. Devine who said "It's because, unlike you, they don't get squirmy whenever they see an Outsider."

"Only _certin_ Outsiders." Anna said "Like those Digimon guys. Ugh, they just give me the creeps. And that's just with looks alone. But i bet that if you put me out in the field, i'd get over it."

"I doubt that highly." Harriet said with a chuckled before she walked past some slow working Dream Givers and said "Come on you sloths, i'm not paying you to slouch around on your desk! Move it!"

Anna sighed and said "What a grouch. She dosn't even know true potential when she sees it. If i could only have once change then i'd-" She yelped when Chip and Dale zoomed past her on a file cart and three files tumbled out and landed in front of Anna's feet. Anna scooped up the files and tread the names they were for, _Ash Ketchem, Holly Hobbie _and_ Shareena Wickett. _Anna then turned to Olaf and grined. What a coinicidence! Now she can prove she could deliver dreams just as good as her sister and Harriet would have to let her get the job!

Little did she know that someone else had counted on her to get the files... someone who would use this little 'stroke of luck' to her advantige.

* * *

Meanwhile in Clover a sad girl had opened the window of her room and sighed as she looked at the moon. She had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wearing purple pajamas. This was Holly Hobbie and she was feeling misrable because of one thing; she had ruined her friendship between her and a girl named Amy Morris. She had planned to surprise her this Thanksgiving season with a cake she had made herself but it ended up a disaster.

Not only was Amy humiliated in front of her own family and a few strangers but she humiliated Holly back and called her an 'Idiot'. They haven't talked sence. Now that horrible memory lingered in her mind and it made her feel like she had lost someone she could never get back. She looked up at the night sky and looked around for the wishing star.

However she couldn't find it behind some clouds so she settled for the second star to the right of the moon.

"Starlight, starbright, first star i see tonight." Holly recited "I wish i may, i wish i might, have the wish i wish tonight." Then she took a deep breath and sighed as she said "I wish i could go somewhere else, somewhere far, far away from my troubles and cares. I also wish i had a new friend who'll never get made at me whenever i make a mistake."

Holly didn't know it then but someone was watching her thought a bauble inside a shiny room and she said "Be careful about what you wish for sweet Holly," She looked up at us to reveal dull plain white eyes as she smerked "Because your wish to go somewhere is is about to come true... just not the way you would expect."


	4. Samantha is Set Free

**Events: Ash, Pikachu, Holly and Shareena cross over once Anna leaves Holly's door unatended and the Outsiders are led to Samantha's prison by her Morbid human doll like minion Ida White.**

**Songs in this chapter: Friend (The Witch's House)**

* * *

**Samantha is set Free**

Anna and Olaf had snuck past a few co-workers in the factory and knew that since it was almost time for the big Pre-Thanksgiving feast in a few hours, it was just as well serve the perfect destraction for Anna to use the nearest empty floor avilable, which was Floor#18.

Olaf wandered behind Anna as she made her way down the abandoned floor all the way to the end as Anna swiped the keycards "Um, Anna? Do you really think it's a good idea to do this?"

"Yes it is Olaf," Anna said "The only way that jerkish Harriet is ever going to take me serious as a Dream Giver is for me to prove myself."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Olaf asked

"That's why i have you." Anna said as three doors appeared over their heads "If anything goes wrong all you have to do is give me a warning. tug me, Make noise and anything else you have in mind. I just can't wait to see the look on Harriet's face when she sees what i've got."

The three doors, one yellow with a pokeball on it, a plain blue door and a pitch black door, landed on three seperate stations and the computer screen showed the headshots of Ash Ketchem, Holly Hobbie and Shareena Wickett as the computers said "Ash Ketchem, Holly Hobbie and Shareena Wickett, slumber: Very deep. Dream Giving assigment: Activate."

The computer opened up a small compartment with a sack inside and a pipe filling it to the brim with Dream Dust before it handed Anna the bag and said "Heh, this is easy. Now all i have to do is dump this stuff on those sleepy heads and i get a promotion in advance the moment i get the job. Now, which dooor do i start with?"

Anna walked over to Holly's door and peeked inside to see Holly asleep inside her bed, she also saw drying tears leaking from her eyes and her cheeks "Ohh, poor girl." Anna said. She turned to face Olaf only to yelp when he saw him opening the Pokemon door wide open and exclaiming "Wow! Look at the stars!"

"Olaf!" Anna hissed as she ran towards the snowman and grabbed him before she closed the pokemon door and held his head in her hands eye to eye "You big oaf! Don't you know your not suppost to leave the door open halfway? If an outsider crossed over there will be a catastrophy bigger then anything we've faced before!"

"Sorry Anna," Olaf said "I was just amazed that there would be stars in the middle of the day and..." his voice trailed off when he said "Uh, Anna, do you remember anything about a mouse infestation?"

"What?" Anna asked "Why are you asking?"

"Pika?" A voice asked

"Pika?" Anna and Olaf asked before they looked down and saw a yellow mouse like pokemon with red cheeks, a spuky yellow tail, brown stripes on it's back and black eyes and black tips on it's ears. This was Ash's Pokemon Pikachu. Anna was scared stiff the moment she saw him! Letting an Outsider of any kind cross over into Disney was about THE worst blunder she could've ever done!

"Boy, that's one big mouse." Olaf said

"Th-th-that's not a mouse." Anna stammered as the color drained from her cheeks "That's a pokemon! A pikachu!"

She dropped Olaf's head as she screamed and Pikachu stared at the snowman's head before he smiled and said "Hi!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu screamed as he ran around in a panic like Anna and Olaf's body placed his head back on his body.

"Quick!" Anna cried "Get me something plastic or he'll shock us the moment we touch him!"

However in the panic Olaf accidently opend up Shareena's door and left it a bit open as Anna cried "Now!"

"Right right!" Olaf said before he bumped into Pikachu and said "Don't Panic Pikachu, we'll get you home!"

"PIKA! PIKA PI!" Pikachu screamed as he ran off "Olaf! That's the opposet of helping! You're scaring him!"

Anna and Olaf fumbled and chaced the pokemon around the floor, unaware that the still activated doors creeked open to reveal a tro of left and right hands...

Pikachu dove under a table and Anna dove under and cried "Got'cha!" She pulled out the pokemon and said "Now, let's start over... just calm down and i'll get you back home before anyone notices your gone and we can pretend this never happened. Okay?"

"Pikachu!" A boy's voice cried.

"Oh no." Anna moaned before she turned and screamed when she saw Shareena, in black pajamas, Ash, in gray shorts and matching thin top, and Holly, still in her pajamas, standing on the floor and Ash Opened his arms as Pikachu squirmed out of Anna's arms and right into Ash's arms.

"Oh now we've done it!" Anna cried as she turned to face Olaf and she ran up to the kids before she said "Alright, nobody do anything else. Just go back though your door so we can get on with our regular lives and pretend this never happened before we all get in big trouble!"

"Is that a snowman?" Shareena asked before she pulled of Olaf's nose and he cried "Hey! Give me back my nose!"

"He's alive!" Ash cried as Shareena yelped and dropped the carrot.

"Okay! OKay! Pretend you've never seen the snowman and go back to bed!" Anna said, unaware that a cloaked figure was watching them.

"You mean we're not dreaming?" Holly asked.

"Just go back thought the door and forget this whole thing ever happened okay?" Anna asked them

The hooded figure then snapped it's fingers and a hole appeared beneath Anna and the Outsiders fell down it screaming as Olaf ran to the edge and yelled "Anna!"

* * *

Anna, Ash, Pikachu, Shareena and Holly fell downwards as they screamed and then landed with a thud on a pile of old rags and cloth and fabric that were covered in dust. They coughed as they dusted themselves off and Shareena said "Well, if that was part of a carnival attraction i'd give it five stars for both the surprise and the landing material. Of course a matress would've been better."

"Ugh, what a fall." Anna said "Okay, if anyone has a light use it."

A light turned on and everyone yelped when they saw a woman standing two feet away from them holding a flashlight. "I hope the trip wasn't too frightful for you all."

"Yep, five stars." Shareena said.

"Okay, miss." Anna said as she got up and said "We don't want any trouble but we're not suppost to be here and we would most appriciate it if you could just point us to the direction of the exit."

"Only after you help me." the woman said before she walked away and said "Fallow me."

With little choice the group fallowed the woman as they traveled down the cavern but as they did Anna heard something behind her and she turne dbut say nothing but darkness and ended up losing the group and went right as the others turned left down a fork in the path.

It wasn't long before she led the group down a pat lit by an eerie shade of orange light and peeked behind a tarp to reveal a glowing girl in a torn and ragged dress and long white hair floating inside a sphere as the kids stared at it in awe. The girl opened her dull white eyes and said "Greetings, i am Samantha and i have been waiting for you for such a long time."

"You have?" Ash asked "Why?"

"You will soon see, Ash, Pikachu, Holly and Shareena." Samantha said

"How do you know our names?" Holly asked "And why are you in there?"

Samantha closed her eyes and then sung a song

**Samantha: All by myself, i've waited for someone to show,**

**My magic won't help me now, that is til you came though those doors,**

**Please set me free,**

**Don't be afraid,**

**I am always by your side,**

**Come now my friends...**

Ash, Pikachu, Holly and Sharrena were spellbound as Samantha floated around inside her sphere and they were impelled to walk towards her and she drifted around and she smiled as she pressed her hands on her glass prison that had held her for oh so long. Then the prints fell downwards until they reached in front of the group along with some words that read "Touch the glass and set me free, and whatever you wish for dearest shall truely be."

**Death's sweet embrace, was one a gift i longed for,**

**But now that i have got you, i don't need such,**

**Not anymore,**

**Come set me free,**

**You'll be okay,**

**I'll keep you all safe,**

**So i beg,**

**Don't go away...**

**Friends!**

Anna, who had managed to find her way back to the group was shocked to see Ash, Pikachu, Shareena and Holly reaching out to touch the glass.

"GUYS NO!" She yelled.

But it was too late. Ash, Holly, Pikachu and Shareena touched the sphere and the glass started to crack and crack until the entire glass ball broke and fell appart and Samantha cackled as she floated around the room as she cried "Yes! After all those hundred years, i'm finally free!"

"All thanks to me Mistress."

Anna turned and saw the hooded figure as she cried "You! Who are you?"

"Ida White," the figure said "And you're about to witness the rise of my Mistress as she regains what she lost long ago, POWER!" She laughed histaricly and Anna ripped off the cloak and screamed when she realized that the person was not a person but a human sized doll with short red yarn for hair, large black button eyes and chotolate brown patched up skin held together with blue string across her face and wearing green footy pajamas with a zipper.

Anna backed of as the creature, Ida, laughed like a maniac and Samantha hovered over the Outsiders as she said "I can't belive i actually found some gullible suckers so easily. Naturally they've never heard of what happens when you set a real witch free from her prison."

"Oviously Mistress," Ida said "So what'cha gonna do with them? huhuhuhuhuhuh? What'cha gonna do?!"

"Well, i don't have enough power to make them appart of my army." Samantha said "So i'll settle for the next best thing... I'll leave them for dead!"

She struck the group with a blast of white light and they all vanished into thin air. Then Samantha stopped glowing and she fell but Ida caught her and said "Excellent spell mistress, you have'nt lost your touch yet."

"Yes, but i'm still week." Samantha said "Ida, take me away from here. I cannot stand to be here any longer."

"Of course Mistress." Ida said "After all, you made me so i can serve you."


	5. Making new Friends Part One

**Events: Holly meets Wander and Sylvia after she gets seperated from the group and Ash and Pikachu save Oozma Kappa from an angry monster mob.**

**Songs in this chapter: None**

* * *

**Meeting Some new Friends Part One**

Holly had no idea how long she was knocked out but she felt a raindrop on her nose and she woke up and sat up. She had no idea where she was. She was somewhere in the middle of some kind of beach and it was in the middle of the night. She tried to stand up but there was an ache in her head and she fell back down on the sand. She had never felt so dizzy or nausious in her life. It was worse then the time she rode some of those carnival rides that left her so dizzy she couldn't see stright for a few hours.

She pulled some sand from her hair as she rubbed her sore head and then heard someone playing a bango and someone whistling to the tune. She turned to her right and saw two strange creatures walking down the path not to far from where she was.

The first was an orange alien with orange fur wearing a floppy green hat with a yellow star on it and blue shoes. This was Wander.

And the creature he rode on looked like a blue horse with a long neck, a pink mane and tail and with two stubby arms with three fingers, large two toed feet and wearing a black saddle, a yellow and pink blanket on her back where Wander sat and a black rein around her snout. This was Sylvia, Wander's trusted steed and best friend.

Holly pinched herself to see if she was dreaming and she cried softly "Ouch!" and knew that she wasn't dreaming.

Then Wander and Sylvia passed her and when Wander saw Holly he stopped playing his banjo and pulled back on the reins and said "Whoa!"

"What Wander?" Sylvia asked her friend as she turned her neck around "What is it?"

"Look." Wander said as she pointed to Holly, who was dumbstruck that they could talk like herself (She had thought they spoke some kind of strange bizzare language she'd never understand). Wander hopped off of Sylvia and walked over to Holly. He tipped his hat and stretched out his hand as he smiled. Holly staggered backwards and held her arm over her face as she shook.

"Don't be afraid miss." Wander said "I'm not gonna harm you. My Name's Wander, and over there is my best friend Sylvia."

"Hey kid." Sylvia said with a wave of her arm.

Holly was still a little scared but when she got a good look at Wander in the moonlight she realized that he looked kind of like those cute plush toys of animals she saw on tv and she said "Aww, your so cute! You're the cutest little thing i ever saw."

"Aww shucks, ma'am." Wander said as he held his arms together "You're making me blush! Now what's your name?"

Holly shook Wander's outstretched arm and she said "I'm Holly Hobbie."

"That's a nice name ya got there Holly." Wander said with a smile.

"Come on Wander," Sylvia said as she walked over to Holly and Wander "We're suppose to find a place to camp out for the night." She turned her head to Holly and said "Okay kid, now just wait right here for your folks and-"

"But my parents aren't here." Holly said, interupting Sylvia "You see... it's... kind of a confusing story. One minute i was asleep in my bed, then i met a witch and then the next thing i knew i ended up here..." She moaned as she held her head and said "With a very bad headache."

Sylvia and Wander exchanged looks and Wander gave his friend the big puppy dog pleading face as he whined and Sylvia, feeling a little sorry for the girl, let out a big sigh and said "Okay, we can take her with us."

"Yay!" Wander cheered before he pulled out an ice pack from his hat and placed it on Holly's head for the girl to hang on to. "Don't you worry about nuthin' there Holly, we're going to take care of you now. Til' we fins a way to get you home."

"Thank you so much." Holly said. Sylvia lowered herself so she'd be easier to mound since she noticed Holly was having a little troible walking with wobbly legs and as she sat on the saddle Wander sat behind her and he said "Let's go and i'll provide some soothing music to rest the head ache of our new friend here."

Holly smiled as she rode Sylvia down the road as Wander played his banjo and Sylvia hummed along. She had a feeling that being with these new friends of hers wasn't going to be so bad after all. At least she wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

A small drop of rain landed on Pikachu's nose as he twitched his ear and woke up. He looked up and realized that he and Ash were inside a dark classroom with long curtins and he looked around and sniffed around. The room was filled with strange and unfamilier smells and he looked up to realize that there was light coming from the door on top of some stairs. He pushed Ash's cheek as he moaned "Ugh, not now mom... just a few more minutes."

"Pika..." Pika cried worryingly.

Then Ash woke up and sat up as he said "Pikachu? Where are we? And where is everyone else?" He noticed the door and added "Okay, first we find out where we are and then we look for the others."

After he climbed the stars, careful not to miss a step and left the room into the dimlight of the hall and came upon a plaqe on the wall that read "School of Scaring"

"School of Scaring?" Ash asked in wonder before he and Pikachu gasped upon seeing a large university filled with, not people, but monsters that he and Pikachu had never seen before as he turned to Pikachu and said "Pikachu, i don't think we're in Pallet Town anymore."

"Pika." Pikachu said as he nodded.

"Help!"

Ash and Pikachu jumped when they heard someone cry out for help and ran downstairs to see a group of Monsters being chaced by a group of Angry monsters behind them.

The first was a purple arch like monster named Art. The second was a pink squishy looking monster wearing a gree sweater with yellow letters spelling "OK" on the center named Scott Squibbles, aka Squishy. The Third was a purple elderly monster wearing glasses and a green shirt named Don Carlton and the final monster were two headed with a long sleeves sweater with four sleeves to cover their four arms and with one head long with a pair of horns while the other was short and had only one horn named Terry and Terri Perry. Together they were known as Oozma Kappa, or OKs for short and right now they were in big trouble.

They were running from a couple of other monsters known as Roar Omega Roar, Eta Hiss Hiss and the other frats of the University and they were covered in slimy goo like batter from head to toe.

"We're so sorry for this!" Terri cried out to the mob "We must've added to much baking soda in the cupcake mix!"

"When i get my claws on you," Called back a monster known as Johnny Worthington the third as he tried to grab the twins "I'm going to wring all of your necks so tight they'll look like toothpicks! So help me i will!"

"We are sore going to rip you appart for ruining our hairdos!" Yelled Carrie as her frat sisters hissed and their eyes glowed red.

"Can't we just forgive and forget and order some regular cupcakes?" Terry asked.

"NO!" The mob yelled. They all unknowingly ran past Ash and Pikachu and Ash turned to his Pokemon saying "We've gotta do something!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a nod.

The Oks ran for their lives but they ended up cournered by more angered monsters and they backed up aginst the wall of the School of Scaring and Johnny punched his fist aginst his palm as he said "Well now OKs, after we're done bashing you into pulps you're going to change your name from OKs to KOs!"

"Can't we all be friends and settle this with something we can all agree on?" Art asked as he and his frat brothers huddled together and trembled.

"Sure," Johnny said "You can say the name of which hospital you want us to grag your sorry broken carcuses to!"

The Oks screamed as they prepaired for the worst when suddenly Ash stepped in front of them and stretched his arms out wide cross the surprised threatened frat along with Pikachu and shouted "Stop it! Leave these guys alone! Whatever they did it wasn't they're fault!"

"Outta way human." Johnny said "Those guys are going to get the punishment of their lives and a very strong dry cleaning bill for there sorry excuses for desserts!"

"You're going to have to get past me and my pal Pikachu first." Ash said as Pikachu stepped forward on four legs and growled "Pika..."

The monster mob looked at themselves and laughed hardly as the crab monster Chet snorted "Yeah right! What'cha gonna make that oversized mouse do? Squeak us to death?"

"Pikachu," Ash ordered "Thundershock their leader!"

"Pika..." Pikachu started as his cheeks powered up woth crackling volts of eletricity, much to everyone's surprise as Johnny gasped "What the-"

"**CHU!" **Pikachu then blasted a powerful bolt of eletricity from his yellow body stright at Johnny and everyone gasped and stood there in shock as Johnny was glowing brighter then a chrismas tree light as the power of the pokemon serged through his body, making him twich and dance around as he cried out in pain and when Pikachu stopped Johnny stood there crispier then a burnt hamburger patty and dazed like a person in a deep haze as he huffed out a small puff of black smoke and he groaned "I am monster... hear me moan." then he fell over in dead faint.

The monster mob gasped as they took several steps back as Pikachu, with a miscivious little grin on his face, stepped forward. Naturally the OKs were shocked by what they saw but the mob was even more shocked and the possibility of being shocked like Johnny ran thought their minds, replacing their anger with sheer fear.

"Nice mousy thingie." a monster named Chip Goff said as he held out his arms as Pikachu came forward towards the frightened mob "Nice mousey, mousey... or whatever you are, we didn't mean it when we threaten to pumble the OKs, it was just a harmless joke!"

"I was just doing what they told me to do!" Cried Big Red as he pointed to Roar Omega Roar who, after witnessing their leader become a burnt husk of a monster, trembled in fear at the little Pokemon who took pleasure into scaring the daylights out of the oversized bullies.

"Alright," Ash said "Now are you going to leave these monsters alone or do we have to give all of you a taste of a million volts. I've been shocked by my pal before and trust me, it's like being struck by lighting again and again and again!"

"We'll do it!" A monster named Carla Delgado cried as she huddled together with her petrified team "We'll leave them alone! Anything! Just please don't sic' that little thing at us!"

Then Pikachu approuched a monster named Sonia Lewis and sparked his cheeks with a whicked grin as he said "Ka!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! HE'S GOING TO SHOCK US ALL!" Sonia screamed at the top of his lungs.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" all of the Python Nu Kappa girls screeched as the mob ran away screaming like little girls.

Johnny sat up and called out to his army "Hey! Get back here you cowards!" then he turned and saw Pikachu and then let out a frightened scream and ran away yelling "WAIT FOR ME COWARDS!"

"Hehehe, that'll show them." Ash said as Pikachu ran up and climbed up on his back "Nice goin' Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said happily.

Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!

Pikachu and Ash turned around and were surprised to see that Oozma Kappa had fainted and he turned to Pikachu who asked "Pika?"


	6. Meeting some new Friends Part 2

**Events: Ash and Pikachu officially Oozma Kappa after they are revived and Shareena meets Yuna and Stitch**

**Songs in this chapter: None**

* * *

**Meeting Some new Friends Part Part Two**

Ash and Pikachu had no idea what to do with Oozma Kappa since they had fainted for a while but they could'nt just leave them out in the open. Surely the fiasco they had caused when they were handling the bullies must be starting an uproar by now. So they dragged the monsters towards the gate entrance, where they learned the name of the school they were in "Monsters University" and leaned them over the side of the gate outside of the school.

"Gee, i wonder what these guys are." Ash said as he held one arm that had a finger over his chin

"Pika." Pikachu said, copying Ash's puzzled look.

Ash walked over towards the fainted monsters and went over to Art, pating the sides of his mouth that he thought his cheeks would be. "I wonder what kind of creatures they are?" Ash asked outloud "They're diffinetly not pokemon, otherwise they would've attacked instead of run. And the others are wearing clothes. How strange."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Ugh..." the monsters moaned.

"I think they're waking up." Ash said as he backed away from them. But when they didn't open their eyes Ash knew that this was not the place for them to rest. He went over to Don and shook him, patting his cheeks a bit as he said "Hey, Wake up! Wake up!"

"Not now honey," Don muttered in his sleep "It's saturday..."

"Wake up!" Ash shouted as hard as he could and rocked Don back and forth like crazy, snapping him awake as he snorted and fumbled for his glasses as he shouted "I'm awake! I'm awake! I'm..." He finally realized Ash was the one who woke him up and put his glasses on straight to see him clearly "Oh it's you!"

"Hey there." Ash said "You feeling alright?"

"Other then the fact my ear holes are still ringing and my head feels like it's been shaken up like a smoothie i'm fine." Don said as the other monsters got up and snapped awake.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Squishy asked then he saw Pikachu and yelped as he backed aginst the wall saying "Don't zap me! Don't let him zap me!"

"Don't worry," Ash said in an effort to calm down the pink five eyed monster "Pikachu only zapped that bully so we could save you from being hurt. He's actually quite friendly and open to making new friends."

Pikachu lept on top of Terri and Terry and climbed upwards until he was on top of Terry's head, much to his discomfort as he whimpered a little and Terri snickered and said "I think he likes you bro."

"Yeah well," Terry said, still uneasy about having the Pikachu on his head "I kinda like _not _being set alight like a lightbulb thank you very much."

"Don't worry," Ash said with a smile "As long as you don't pose as a treat or challenge him to a battle you'll be fine."

"Challenge this thing?!" Terry asked in shock as he pointed to Pikachu "After what we saw what he did to Johnny? No way! I'd rather slurp up slugs then challenge him to anything... no offence okay?"

"By the way, what is he anyway?" Squishy asked "He dosn't look like anything i've ever seen before."

"He's a Pikachu," Ash said as he picked up Pikachu from Terry's head, who sighed in relief before he continued "And he's my very first Pokemon Partner from the Kanto region. Haven't you ever heard of Pokemon?"

"Well, those names sorta ring a bell." Don said "But i-" he looked up at the clock tower and gasped "Oh no! We're late! I promised Sherri we'd be home before curfew and it _is_ curfew! Oh, how could i have lost track of time so easily?"

"Probably because you were passed out." Ash said.

"Well, we have to go." Squishy said "It's been fun meeting you Ash and Pikachu but we've got to go."

"Okay then," Ash said, his voice becoming a little uneasy "Guess we'll just... camp out here for the night... if i had my sleeping bag..."

The Oozma Kappa gang took a look at Ash, he was alone with his pokemon, he was wearing thin pajamas and he seemed to look lost and alone. Just one look at each other and they knew they couldn't just leave Ash and Pikachu behind. After all, they owe them for saving their backs from being snapped in two.

"Say Ash," Squishy said "How about you come over with us? I mean, we do have one room avalable and we're not looking for anyone to fill it... And we want to thank you for saving us."

Ash smiled and turned to Pikachu as he said "Whaddya say Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered happily.

"Okay! Cound me in!" Ash said "Which reminds me, i never got to know your names."

"Oh, right! Of course! We forgot." Don said "I'm Don Carlton, President of Oozma Kappa, that's the name of our group. The Purple hairy monster here is Art, Those two are Terry and Terri Perry and this is my stepson Scott, Or Squishy."

"I'm Ash." Ash said.

* * *

Shareena felt dizzy as she woke up and shivered from the cold wind. She sat up and looked around. She was somewhere next to a house that stood alone over the sea by a cliffside and she sat up and saw a large unfamilier city she had never seen before. She pinched herself, slapped herself and even bit herself but she was still there and still in her pajamas.

"Okay, this is trippy." Shareena said "Either Mom redecorated the whole house and changed the adress while i was sleeping or i'm in deep trouble."

"Hey you!" a voice shouted as a flashlight went on over Shareena and she yelped as she raised her arms and said "Don't shoot! I'm only in my jammies here!"

She turned and she was surprised to see a girl in tri-pigtails in pajamas herself staring at her not to far away "Hey, so am i. But i do know karate."

"Icibatica?" said a blue koala like creature that appeared from behind the girl's legs.

"Uh, don't look now but i think there's a mutated koala by your legs." Sareena said, trying hard not to scream with her eyes already filled with fear.

"Oh, that's just Stitch." The girl said "He's a little alien who likes to cause trouble but he's really a big softie sometimes."

"I am not!" the alien replied with a snort.

We hear a secord scratch and a very confused Shareena asked "What?"

"Let's come inside," The girl said "I'll explain everything... So long as you explain what your doing in our front lawn in your pajamas."

"It's a very confusing story." Shareena said "By the way, i'm Shareena."

"I'm Yuna." The girl, Yuna, said before she took Shareena's hand and pulled her towards her house. Shareena knew she had no choice and she also had a few choice question for what was going on and where she was. She wasn't also so sure that she was even still asleep herself... And yet she had a feeling that it was more real then any dream she ever had.


	7. Bridget and the Hideaway

**Events: Samantra and Ida reunite with Bridget, a sweet and timid doll and a 'failed' creation who longs for a loving Family of her own.**

**Songs in this chapter: Loyalty (Mad Doctor, Maria's theme) and Maybe (Musical and/or movie Annie)**

* * *

**Bridget and the Hideaway**

It was dark, cold and raining when Ida and Samantha magically arrived at a run down backery off the coast of Enchancia. It had a slightly worn roof with dark brown tiles dangling from the edges as if they were about to fall, age old merky windows that had been cracked or broken, and pealing blue paint on the wall.

"This is where She's been hiding herself the whole time?" Samantha asked "Sheesh, she could've at least picked somewhere new and improved."

"But that's only on the outside," Ida said "Inside, you can make whatever you want."

"Indeed," Samantha said as lighting flashed and crashed above them. They went inside and saw an empty counter of musty raw sweets, broken old chairs and tables and more. Then they heard something move around on the top of the stairs and Ida shouted "Bridget! We know you're in here! Come down and meet our mistress, she's finally free and back where she belongs."

A nimble and fast figure climbed down the stairs and walked into the light as Samantha used her magic to make several magical baubles appear all over the room so they'd see each other better.

Bridget was another of Samantha's creations, but instead of a grown adult like doll like Ida Bridget was a little girl around the age of six with short curly blue yarn for hair that had a big bow on the front right side of her head, black buttons for eyes and green plaid patches of skin sewn together by brown yarn and she wore a torn gray dress with ruffled linging and a torn patchy brown apron on her.

"I... I... I'm so happy to see you again... Mistress." Uttered Bridget a bit nerously "I...I Kept the place nice and cozy."

"What you kept it in was a dump." Samantha snapped in a low voice at the trembling doll then she smiled and said "But don't worry, i can make it better." With a snap of her fingers the entire bakery changed into a nightmarish version of a bakery with dead animal looking pastries, eerie red wallpaper and furniture and witch items laike a cauldron and brooms as Samantha laughed and said "Oh yes! Now this is more like it!"

The magic stopped and the trio looked around the creepy room and while Bridget trembled Samantha and Ida smiled happily "Now this is just right. Like my favrorite doll house room."

"Oh Mistress, Nobody can do what you can do." Ida said before music started and she started to sing

**Ida: I am always loyal to you Mistress,**

**You're the only creature whom i live for,**

"Don't i know it?" Samantha asked her singing doll.

**There was nobody else who cared to help me,**

**Cast aside i was left alone to die,**

**But then you arrived and took me away,**

**And for that i owe you my life,**

Samantha made a curtin appear over her body as she changed out of her ragged clothes into new ones she was making herself as Ida sung and spun around, cotinuing to sing praise for her Mistress.

**Under your care everything was plentiful,**

**And that is how i became oh so Beautiful,**

**Though i had once feared that it all would end,**

**Mistress, thank you for sparing me once again,**

**Perhapes i was disliked by my own family,**

**But no longer is that a consern to me,**

**Just tell me anything that i have to do,**

**Anything to please you,**

When Samantha emerged she was dressed in a long red dress that covered her legs, brown shoes and a large gray ribbon over her head by a clip and she danced with Ida as she sung the last words of her song.

**I am always loyal to you Mistress,**

**You're the only person who i live for,**

**At one point in time, i had to decide,**

**But belive me when i say,**

**I'm still loyal, Mistress!**

They broke up and Samantha said "I know you are loyal, you've always been. That is why i made you into what you are now, as did Bridget." She motioned Ida away upstairs said "now come, with my powers slowly returning i shall spend the night in a proper bed for the first time in forever."

Bridget watched as the two walked upstairs and stright into a room with Ida closing the door behind them. She sighed and turned to the window as she looked up at the stars and looked at the pouring rain outside and as softer music played she started to sing

**Bridget: Maybe far away,**

**Or Maybe real nearby,**

**He maybe pouring her coffee,**

**She maybe strighting his tie,**

**Maybe in a house all hidden by a hill,**

**She's sittin' playing piano,**

**He's sittin' paying a bill,**

**Bet'cha they're young,**

**Bet'cha they're smart,**

**Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art,**

**Bet'cha they're good, Why shouldn't they be?**

**They're one mistake, was never havin' me.**

She reached into her dress and pulled out a crayon drawing of herself and some parents and siblings and even some pets all together in a cute little house and some words above that said "My Happy Family." on top. It was a drawing she had made long ago after Samantha was imprisoned for 100 years.

**So maybe now it's time, and maybe when i wake,**

**They'll be there calling me baby. **

**Maybe**

**Bet'cha he reads,**

**Bet'cha she sews,**

**Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes,**

**Maybe their strict, as stright as a line,**

**Don't really care, as long as they're mine,**

**So maybe now this prayer's the last one of it's kind,**

**Won't you please come get your baby...**

**Maybe...**

You see, She and Ida were made around the last week before her imprisonment all those years ago and while Ida hid in the artic circle she hid in a bakery and had longed for a chance to meet a family who would love a little girl like her... only, who would ever even want a girl made out of a dyed backer's apron and stuffed with sand and cotton?

* * *

Up next Anna tells her friends and her sister what had happened and the Outsiders spend the rainy night with their new friends but what will happen next? Read and review!


	8. The Stormy night in Disney

**Events: Anna Confesses to her friends what had happened and the Outsiders sleep with their friends for the night.**

**Songs in this chapter: None**

* * *

**The Stormy Night in Disney**

The storm over Arendelle was harsh as rain poured down and thunder crashed loudly. Anna jolted awake as she looked around. She was back in her bedroom and she was in her bed. She looked around and got up as she said "Did... Did i dream the whole thing? Was everything that happened just a really bad nightmare?"

She looked down, expecting to see her nightgown, but instead it was her clothes and she realized her hair was still in braids and she gasped "Oh my gosh! It wasn't a dream! I gotta get help!"

She thrusted open the door to her bedroom and unexpectingly bumped into her shocked sister, tumbling to the ground with her as she cried "Anna?!"

"Elsa!?" Anna asked before they got up and Elsa hugged Anna so tight she felt as if the wind was being sucked out of her.

"Where were you!?" Elsa cried "I've been looking out for you everywhere and when you weren't in the factory i was so worried sick! Harriet ordered everyone out because something went wrong with the gas presure in the machine and..." She looked at Anna and said "Why didn't you tell me you got out sooner?"

"Uh," Anna started with an uneasy laugh "Funny story about that actually... i kinda didn't left all by myself."

"Olaf said that you and some kids fell down a hole." Elsa said, making Anna cringe "What was that all about?"

Anna, knowing she was busted, smiled uneasily and said "Uh... when i do tell you... promise you won't go bananas?"

"Why would i go bananas?" Elsa asked.

"Well..." Anna Started

* * *

Outside the castle the storm was raining on and we hear a loud shocked cry from Elsa who cried "WHAT!?"

* * *

Meanwhile the other outsiders and their new found friends had taken shelter from the rain, but while Shareena and Ash had houses to stay in Wander, Holly and Sylvia had to stay out in the rain until the Zbornak ducked into a cave and sighed. She bent down so Holly could get off and shook herself dry and then shook Wander dry, which didn't bother the little star nomad at all. He wringed his hat dry and put it back on his head as he said "Whew, luckily we managed to get to somewhere dry in a hurry."

"Achoo!" Holly sneezed as she sniffled and rubbed her nose "I... I think i caught something. I wish i could warm up aginst a fire..." then she suddenly felt some warmth and looked up to see Wander and Sylvia next to a fire and she finished "Place? H-How did you get that fire going so fast?"

"I got the stuff needed from my hat." Wander said as he pointed to his hat before he scooted over and patted a spot for Holly aginst Sylvia who was already resting next to the fire. Holly walked over and sat down next to Wander before she watched in amazment as he pulled out a stick that already had marshmellows on it, a warm blanket that he quickly tucked the group in and a mug of hot choco for Holly whom he presented it to the amazed girl.

"Wow!" Holly cried as she took the mug "How did you do that? Are you a magician?"

"Well, my hat kinda works that way." Wander said "Only instead of pullin' rabbits out, you reach in and pull what you need. No matter how many times you think this hat will give you what you want, it always teaches you that it has been givin' ya what you need from the start."

"That's remarkable." Holly said before she took a sip of the warm drink in her hand "I've never meet anyone as magical or charming as you."

"Well, i've never meet a girl who was never with her parents before." Wander said "Did something happen between you and your folks?"

"More like my friends." Holly said sadly "I... don't feel like talking about it."

"Well, that's okay." Wander said "You don't have to tell me right away. But if'en your ready to talk then we'll talk."

Holly smiled as she talked to Wander about each other till drank her choco all the way down to the bottom of the mug and her eyes grew heavy as she leaned back aginst Sylvia's body, snug and warm before she drifted off to sleep. Wander smiled and slipped into his hat and fell asleep. Unknwon to them Sylvia had watched and heard everything. She also noticed that at the mention of 'Friends' she saw how sad Holly must be about them thought her eyes. Well, whatever the reason she ended up crossing paths with them she knew it involved nothing with a thret or a trap. She smiled at Holly's sleeping face and then dozed off.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu fallowed Don upstairs to the spare bedroom they mentioned and the monster said "Well, this is it. You're temporary Oozma Kappa bedroom."

Ash looked at the bunk beds and said "Nice beds, who used to sleep in them?"

"Two monsters named Mike and Sulley." Don said "I'd like to tell you about it but runnin' from an angry mob sure makes you tired. Right? Well, anywho, there are bedsheets and pillows down the hall if you need anything. Just don't wake my wife up Okay? We'll talk more in the morning."

Pikachu hopped on top of the top bunk and circled up for bed and Ash smiled as he said "Nice choice buddy. Guess that leaves me with the bottom."

After he made the bed more comfortable and cozy Ash climbed in and looked at Pikachu who was looking down on him and said "So, Pikachu, What do you think of these Oozma Kappa guys?"

"Pika." Pikachu said with a smile.

"I like them too." Ash said "And, something tells me that they could use a little help standing up to bullies like that Johnny guy. Starting Tomorrow we're going to learn more about these guys and train them to stand up for themselves."

"Pika." Pikachu said with a nod before the two yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

Shareena walked into a bedroom with Yuna and Stitch as Yuna said "Here, you can sleep in the guest bedroom. I'll explain everything to my cousin Tigerlily when morning comes."

"Eh, Night night." Stitch said

"So, let me get this stright," Shareena said "You have a a lot of aliens in your family inclusing a priviously evil inventer who made Stitch and his cousins and an Earth expert who dosn't know anything about earth at all."

"That's pretty much it." Yuna said "But still, how did you get outside our house in the first place."

"Thanks to this witch named Samantha." Shareena said.

"Samantha," Yuna said "Wonder what kind of witch she is, never mind. I'll look her up later and then we'll see what we can find. Right now just relax and put your feet up. Just don't make too much noise."

"Just give me a good horror book and i'll be as quiet as a mouse." Shareena said "Or a phsyco killer about to stab his unsuspecting victim in the back."

Yuna and Stitch traded looks when Shareena said that and Yuna said "Uh, we kinda don't have any horror books. But you're welcome to the books we have if they'll do."

"Okay." Shareena said "Night."

"Night." Yuna said before he closed the door and walked off with Stitch.

Shareena yawned and walked over to the bed saying "I'm too pooped to read anyway." she climbed into bed and when her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep. Unaware of the events that would take place in the morning.


	9. Samantha's First Attack

**Events: Anna and her friends set off to find the Outsiders after learning of what happened in Monsters University, Samantha finds out the Outsiders and Anna survived and casts a spell over the campus to try and capture Ash and Pikachu.**

**Songs in this chapter: None**

* * *

**Samantha's First Attack**

After a while of explaining the whole story to her sister it took a while to calm her down and listening to her whine and lament about the punishments that she'd have to face if anyone realized that Outsiders were on the loose. Anna had a hard time sleeping again that night but she finally dozed off and when she woke up the next morning she was up and early and she ran outside, already dressed and packed for the search and skidded to a hault whne she saw Elsa, Olaf and even her boyfriend, a mountain man named Kristoff and his raindeer named Sven.

"Oh, hi everybody." Anna said "Well, looks like our team of cracker jacks... or whatever those spy-agent-guys call themselves, are ready to go out, fidn the Outsiders, send them back home and make sure everything goes back to normal for everyone. So who's first?"

"Should i tell her or you?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"Tell me what?" Anna asked

"Well, apparently there has been a report about a boy controling a yellow mouse like creature that can shoot gigavolts of eletricity through it's body and had used to to shock a monster into temporaty submission." Elsa said before Kristoff gave Anna a newspaper that had Pikachu and Ash on the cover and the picture was of them defending Oozma Kappa and the other was of a scorched and singed Johnny not to far away from it.

"Ash and Pikachu! Oh no!" Anna moaned "They're not even here for one full day and already they've attracted imediant media attention? We've got to go to Monstroplis right away. But's it's too far away to simply walk there!"

"We don't have to walk." Olaf said "Elsa's been working on a teleporting spell that she's been working on some time."

Elsa then gave everyone crystal clear blue rings made of ice and she said "Just slip this on your finger, tell it to take us to wherever you want to go and you'll be there faster then a flash. I've also made some for the outsiders so that we can take them back to the dream factory but they're not strong enough to send them back to their world."

"No Biggie." Anna said "All we have to do is find them and bring them back home. I mean, come on, what kind of trouble could they possibly get into?"

"You better not jinx it Anna." Kristoff said "Now, everyone together now,"

"Take us to Monstropolis!" the group said, minus Sven, and within a flash they all disapeared.

* * *

"You're kidding me," Ash said as he and Pikachu joined the Oozmas for breakfast at the table "You guys were afraid of humans?"

"Yeah, well, that was before Sulley and Mike discovered that you guys were harmless thanks to a little girl named Boo and some other humans. Of course, most humans just never come here unless they're looking for something in a horror book or movie they can use to post online."

"And we power our city with human laughter." Terri said "We used to power them with screams but laughter was ten times more powerful then screams."

"Man, powering cities with just laughter and screams." Ash said "Must be easier then where we get our eletricity."

"You bet'cha." Don said before he placed a stack of green pancakes on Ash's plate and Ash stared at the pancakes "Enjoy your stacks boys, i know it's not as good as Sherri's but i'm getting better then last time."

"Don, are you nuts?" Terry gasped "Humans can't eat monster food! Remember what happened the last time you fed some humans some of Monstropolis' famed recipies?"

"So it caused a stomach flew epicemic." Don said "But if Ash dosn't want it he can give it to Pika-Cuck."

"Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu said, correcting the elder monster.

"Sorry." Don said as he gave Ash a fork "Well, anyway i figure that since he's the guest of honor he could take the first bite first... Dig in."

Ash picked up the pancake with his fork and Art said "Nice knowing you man." and then Ash shoved it in his mouth. The Oozma Kappa gang cringed, expecting him to make vomiting sounds or gag or even the sound of puke and some splashing... but it never came. The Oks realized that, instead of his face turning as green as the pancakes, instead he ate them with a smile and said "Boy, these are great! What's in them?"

THUD!

Ash looked over the table to see that the shocked frat brothers had fainted once again and he turned to Pikachu, who was eating a pancake from his plate, and said "Looks like we've got a lot of work ahead of us."

* * *

Samantha and Ida watched the whole thing from the witch's bauble and Samantha cried "I don't belive it! I was expecting to see them all dead by now and instead i get this!" She made the baubles of Holly, who was with Wander and Sylvia, Shareena, who was with Yuna and Stitch, and Anna and her group as she said "Ugh! If i had known i would've turned them into dolls when i had the chance!"

"Well, it's not a total lost my dear," Ida said "Remember, today is thanksgiving day and everyone in all the land will throw lots of parades to celebrate today."

Samantha smiled as a wicked idea grew in her mind and she said "Yes... fortunetly i can still work my magic to create more minions, plants seeds of deseption and darkness and, even better, create chaos." She gazed at the baubles with Ash and Pikachu as they tried to revive the fallen monsters and the parades of past celebrations in another one.

"And i think i have a little something that'll really kick off this holiday." Samantha said "And then, let's just say everybody's in for a Thanksgiving they'll never forget."

* * *

After they had revived Don, Art, Squishy, Terry and Terri, Ash and Pikachu stood outside with the monsters as he motioned to a dummy he made of a monster with a mean face made out of paper and he said "Okay, now fellas. If you want to stand up to a bully the first thing you must learn is that some times apologies and words won't get you out of it. So i'm going to teach you a little lesson in fighting."

"F-Fighting?" Squishy gulped "I-I-I don't think we can do that... I-i mean i've never hit anyone in my life! I'm too chicken to pick a fight."

"I'm more of the type who lets things go with the flow." Art said.

"I'm the kind who plays safe," Terry said as he pointed to himself before he pointed to his brother "He's the kind who has the big mouth i have to shut up to save ourselves from brusing."

"I got into a fight once." Don said "I tried to defend myself... but my suckers got caught in his fists and he ended up playing me like a game of ping pon while saying "Why you hitting yourself?" over and over."

"Well, forget that now." Ash said "Just focus on this dummy, summon up all your energy and then give it a punch right here." he pointed to a target on the dummy's chest and said "So, who wants to go first? How about you?"

He pulled Terry and Terri towards the dummy and Terry said "You... really want us to punch that? What if it breaks my knuckle or something?"

"Just punch it." Ash said sterny.

"I'll go first!" Terri cried happily. He reeled his arm back and then gave the dummy a punch stright on the target... then yelped as he hopped around with his brother and he cried "Yeow! That hurt! What's behind this thing?" he removed the target and cried "Bricks!?"

Terry turned to face Ash and snapped "Why did you have to use bricks instead of a pillow?"

"I... assumed you could break bricks..." Ash responded sheepishly "Guess i was wrong."

"What do you think we are super mutants?!" Terry snapped angrily at Ash as Samantha appeared behind the group with a monster pig named Archie in her arms.

"Well, since i don't know what kind of creatures you are..."

"We're MONSTERS! Can't you tell the diffrence!?"

"Hello boys." The voice of Samantha caught their attention and she smiled as she said "So nice to see you again Ash. OF course i was kinda expecting you to die. No matter, this scare pig will do just as nicely." Before anyone knew what was happening Samantha placed a spell on Archie and the scare pig squealed as he twitched and then he started to grow. He grew bigger and bigger and bigger as Ash, Pikachu and Oozma Kappa backed away in terror. Finally the scare pig was as big as the OK house and Samantha hovered over the creature and said "Hope you guys had lots of track expereance because this little piggie's going to go "wee wee we wee" all over you! Get them my beast! Chew their bones to mush!"

"OINK!" Archie roared.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Ash, Pikachu, Don, Art, Squishy, Terry and Terri screamed in terror as the breath of the giant pig made them sweat. Don reached into his pocket and fumbled for his car keys and ran to the steering wheel yelling "Quick! Everyone in the car now!"

Everyone ran and screamed as they piled into the car and fumbled for their seatbelts before Don backed up and drove away with the giant enchanted monster eating scare pig behind them. Samantha clapped her hands with glee and spun around as she cried "Oh yes! I. Am. BACK!"


	10. Rounding up the Scare Pig

**Events: Anna and her friends discover that Ash and the monsters are being attacked by a giant Archie and try to stop it without it eating them first.**

**Songs in this chapter: None**

* * *

**Rounding up the Giant Scare Pig**

As they searched the city, Anna, Elsa and thier friends showed many monsters a picture of Ash and asked them if they saw him but each time was a solid no. They looked all over the city but couldn't find anything. And what was worse the Monstropolis Thanksgiving Day Parade made it extremely difficult to even see one trace of the boy.

Anna gathered everyone together and asked "Well, has anyone seen Ash and Pikachu?"

"I found some cheese." Olaf said as he held up some old moldy cheese "But no Pikachu."

"I thought i did," Kristoff said "But it turned out to be a monster."

"Well, Anna and I haven't even seen either of them." Elsa said "And, from what the books at the castle told me about Samantha, she's a witch who grows more powerful the more she drains power from magical objects she's probably already stealing right now. Who knows what kind of chaos she could do here."

"Like what?" Anna asked "Like make a giant turkey or something?"

As the float of the Mayflower passed by the OK's car suddenly zoomed thought the croud as Don honked the horn and cried "Outta the way! Giant Pig on the loose!" fallowed by large footsteps as Archie emerged and ran to catch up to the OKs, smashing floats and scaring the daylights out of all the monsters in the progress as someone yelled "Run for your lives! It's Pig-Kong!"

Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff stood there in shock as the car and the giant scare pig ran by and Anna flatly said "Well, at least it's not a giant two headed pigeon."

"I saw Ash in that car!" Elsa cried "We've got to save them!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're dealing with a ten story pig with jaws that can eat anything in sight!" Kristoff exclaimed

"Don't worry," Anna said "We'll think about a plan when we cut them off."

"With what?" Kristoff asked.

Anna got an idea and said "Elsa, how are you at reindeer riding?"

"What?"

* * *

Ash and Pikachu clung on to their seats as the OKs screamed and hugged each other as the giant Scare Pig kept chasing them. Ash turned and said "How did Samantha turn that... that thing into a giant?!"

"That's witches for ya!" Art said "They can turn anything they want into a giant of a monster! And that's coming from a monster himself!"

"Normally witches don't attack anyone unless they anger them... unless they want to." Terry said before he turned ot Ash and said "What did you do that made her so mad?"

"I didn't do anything but break her out of that glass sphere!" Ash cried as the car swerved and turned right.

Don sweved the car this way and that every time Archie tried to take a bite out of it and tried to turn again but this time the giant pig hopped in front of them and grabbed the car's trunk as it turned and shook it violently as the passengers inside cried out in alarm and held on to the car as tight as they could as their faces turned green and Squishy cried "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried "When the car stops use Iron Tail!"

"Iron what?" The oks asked in confusion. Then when Archie stopped shaking the car Pikachu climbed out of the open window and jumped, his tail turned platnium and he swung it around as he cried "Pika...chu!" he struck the monster pig in the nose and Archie let go squealing in pain, dropping the car as everyone cried out and Don tried to start the car again but got nothing.

"Uh Don?" Terry asked as he watched Archie rub his nose, knowing it won't be long before the pig started attacking again "Don't you think you could get this car started pretty soon?"

"As in, RIGHT NOW!" Terri shouted franticlly.

"I can't!" Don cried "When Archie dropped us he must've knocked something out of the engine, now we're not going anywhere!"

"Here he comes again!" Art cried as the enchanted scare pig opened his giant jaws wide.

"ABANDON CAR!" Ash shouted. The group screamed as they unbuckled themselves and jumped out of the car before Archie grabbed it and chewed the car to nothing but peices and parts. Archie spat out the crushed car and the Oks, Ash and Pikachu ran to avoid being crushed before Archie loomed over them and just before anyone could do anything a blast of frozen ice struck the big pig, freezing the animal in a block of ice as the Oks, the mouse pokemon and his trainer stood there in shock.

"How... who did..." Ash started before he turned to see Elsa and Anna riding Sven towards them and Elsa sighed as she said "Riding on reindeers are diffentely not for me."

"Hey, you got him didn't you?" Anna said

"Hey!" Ash cried as he pointed to Anna "You're that Crazy girl i met yesterday!"

"How dare you call my sister crazy!" Elsa snapped angrily at Ash "That's the Princess of Arendelle your insulting!"

"PRINCESS?!" Ash, Terry, Terri, Squishy, Art and Don cried in shock.

Then the OKs fell flat on thier faces to bow and they said "We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" Ash stood there in shock until Art reached out and pulled him down and Ash looked up and faced Elsa saying "And who are you then? Her adviser or seamstress? How about the weather girl?"

"Ash!" The Oozmas snapped at the boy in shock.

"What?" Ash asked

"That there's Queen Elsa your talking to!" Don explained "She's not only the ruler of Arendelle but she's famose for her blizzards and powers over Ice and Snow! That's how Archie got frozen solid in the first place!"

"You mean she's the... snow queen?" Ash asked in worry as he turned to Archie with a sick feeling that he was going to be next.

The Oks nodded and Ash crawled to Elsa saying "I'm sorry your grace! I'm sorry! I've just never meet any queen or princess like you and your sister before. Please don't freeze me into an ice cube!" Ash tried to kiss Elsa's feet but she backed away with a gross look on her face.

"That's ok Ash," Anna said "Groviling was never much of a good first imprisson anyway. Now, how about we start over? I'm Anna, that's Elsa and you don't really have to treat us like princesses if you have to. And that means you too Oozma Kappa."

The Oozma Kappa gang, who were overwelming Elsa with their talents, backed off and Elsa said "That's better. You're all... Oozma Kappa Right?"

"T-that's right your h-i mean, Miss Elsa, i mean Elsa, ma'am... Uh..." Terry said, still uneasy about talking to a real royal.

"How'd you know about us?" Terri asked

"A part of a princess and Queen's life is to know the names of all the subjects who live in or beyond her kingdom." Elsa said "You are Don Carlton, Art, Squishy Squibbles, Terry with a 'y' and Terri with an 'i'. And you go to Monsters University and are acomplished scarers."

"Aww shucks." Squishy said as he blushed.

"Wait," Ash said "Come come i've never realized that Terry and Terri had the same name before?"

"Because you never asked before." Terri said with a grin.

"But how do you tell each other appart?" Ash asked.

"We just know." Terry said "It's a feeling we get."

"But now what are we going to do?" Squishy asked as he pointed to the frozen Archie "We just can't leave him like this."

"Don't worry," Elsa said "I'll contact the Heads of Disney and they'll start working on a counter spell for Archie and he'll be right back to a small bounsy harmless scare pig again."

Olaf and Kristoff finally arrived and when they saw the frozen Scare pig and Kristoff said "Whoa, what did we miss?"


	11. Holly gets a new Dress

**Events: Holly falls into a lake and Wander makes her a new dress for her to wear after she gets her pajamas wet.**

**Songs in this chapter: None**

* * *

**Holly Gets a new Dress**

While this was going on in Monstopolis something else was happening back with Wander's traveling crew. It started Earlier that day before even Ash was awake as Holly opened her eyes and looked around. She was still next to Sylvia, who had curled her up around her body and Wander was sleeping not to far away and still snoring as he muttered "Look at that... Amazing..."

_Guess, i'm not really dreaming the whole thing after all_. Holly thought to herself. She sighed as she gently stroked Sylvia's long neck for a while before she curcled up into a ball and rested her head on the side of the Zbornak's plump belly. She was wondering if horses and Zbornaks were the same. She and Wander did ride her like Amy did with her horse Cider. But the main diffrence was that Cider had four legs to trot around on but Sylvia had only two legs and she could actually talk to let Wander know what she wants so easily. Amy and Carrie would really get along well with Sylvia, but she was worried if their first imprisions with her are going to leave Carrie and Amy starstruck with amazment... or deeply traumatize them and faint upon first sight of the zbornak.

Holly then thought about her friends back home and her family too. She wondered what was happening and worried about what was happening back home. Was everyone worried about her by now? Did they tear Clover appart? Was Amy still mad at her? Was...

Then Sylvia's stomach growled and the sound snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened her eyes. The Zbornak wasn't awake yet and yet her stomach was. Holly thought it was a bit silly and patted the zbornak stomach before saying "Sounds like Sylvia could use something to eat... but i don't think she'll like oats or hay."

She got up and slowly and carefully squirmed out of the Zbornak's grasp and walked outside of the cave to see the shining sun. She also looked around to see a nice lake nearby and a large apple tree with fresh red apples over the water. Her own stomach rumbled when she saw the apples and she ran over to them. She stopped when she saw a low branch with the juciest apples just a few feet above the water and went for the apples, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching her.

Sylvia yawned as she sat up and shook the sleepy feeling out of her head. She yawned and her stomach rumbled. She turned to face Wander, still snoring away then looked down, expecting to see Holly still curled up next to her stomach, but instead saw only the blanket, no Holly. she jumped up and looked around before she saw Holly dangling over the branch.

"HOLLY!" She yelled, so loud it woke up Wander who sputtered and said "What-what-what? What happened?"

Holly reached out to grab an apple that was close to touching the water before the whole branch broke off and she fell head first into the icey water. Sylvia and Wander ran to the edge of the lake and saw the branch, some floating apples and bubbles, but no Holly. Before they could do anything Holly suddenly emerged from the water on top of a green 'log' and Holly spat out some water as Wander cried "Holly! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Holly said before she realized that she wasn't on a log, she was on top of the belly of a green aligator! She stood there in shock before the gator rose his head and said "Glad to hear that."

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Holly screamed as she fell off and landed in the water again. Sylvia whipped out her tail and pulled a very soggy, trenched and surprised Holly out of the water as she coughed and hid behind her as she gasped "Gator! Talking Aligator!"

"I know," Wander said "And he's name is Louis. Hiya Louis!"

"Hiya Wander! Hiya Sylvia!" Tha gator, Louis said "How'ya doin' and who's that behind Sylvia?"

Sylvia turned to see the dazed and amazed Holly looking at the gator and she turned back saying "Holly, who apparently someone who wishes she was dreaming the whole thing."

"Well, see ya." Louis said as he swam away blowing his golden trumpet Giselle.

holly stood up and said "What that a... talking... trumpet playing aligator?"

"Yep." Wander said "First time talking to animals?"

"I... well, i do have a dog." Holly said "And my aunt has a cat... but all they do is bark and meow... They never actually talked."

"Heh, well some animals have it and some just plane don't." Sylvia said "I don't suppose you have an extra set of clothes back on the beach where we found you right?"

"Nope." Holly said before she wringed out her hair "I'm soaked and i don't have anything warm to change into."

Wander thought about the situation for a while and then said "I got it!"

* * *

Holly found herself inside a giant leaf fasioned into a tub inside a jungle while Sylvia kept gard and Wander slaved away on a sewing machine with some fabric he pulled out of his hat. Holly swam a little in the warm water as she ducked her head into the water and she rose out to take a gasp of air and Sylvia leaned her head down to Holly's own head and she said "Enjoying yourself kid?"

"It's amazing." Holly said "I can't belive you guys get to explore incridible places everyday and night. I've never felt so relaxed before... of course i'd never thought a warm bath in a leaf would feel so good."

"Yeah, one of the perks of being a galatic traveler." Sylvia said "Of course the hazard is that you have to stay alive or else some giant monster will come and eat you."

"Luckily, your around to keep Wander safe, right?" Holly asked.

"And apparently i'm now saddled with you." Sylvia said "As if handling Wander wasn't bad enough."

"But i thought you and he were friends." Holly said

"We are," Sylvia said "He's the one friend i can't bear to replace! But he can get... annoying and wanders off into danger and i have to rescue him from it..." then she smiled softly and said "But still... i can't help but love him the way he is... that's what makes him my best friend."

"I think he's as cute as my dog Doodles." Holly said "I bet Wander would really love to play with her."

"Your... dog's name is Doodles?" Sylvia asked with a cocked eye "Why? Because she's an artist?"

"Because she loves snickerdoodles." Holly said.

"Okay..." Sylvia said before she grabbed another leaf and pulled Holly out, wrapping her body around the leaf so she wouldn't walk around in the nude and saying "Now get out before you look like a prune or something."

"It's done!" Wander said from behind the leaf curtin "As soon as Holly dries off she can try it on."

* * *

Later Holly stood in front of her reflection in a nearby small steam that had a waterfall. Wander had woven her a beautiful yellow dress with pink butterflies across her short sleeves, her chest and the edges of the dress that only reached her knees. She spun around and said "I love it! This dress is beautiful!"

She hopped off the toadstool she was on and she ran over and hugged Wander, giving her a kiss on his cheek as she said "Thanks for the new dress Wander."

"Aww, shucks." Wander said as he blushed "It was nothin'."

"If you like i could make some friendship braclettes for you." Holly said then she sees something move and walked over to the bush and pulls out a small alien dressed in black with one eye as a head "Who's this guy? A friend of yours?"

"GAAAHHH! Watchdog! Run!" Sylvia cried in alarm, scooping up Wander and Holly before charging off, leaving the Watchdog hacking and couging in the dust before he pulled out his phone and said "I've found Wander and Sylvia and they have a girl with them!"

"Capture them!" the voice on the other end said and without question the watchdog blew a whistle, which brought out hundreds of hiding watchdogs, and they charged forward to catch the trio... only to pass them since they were decorated like planets.

"Ha, stupid watchdogs." Sylvia said.

"Who are those guys?" Holly asked "And why are you afraid of them?"

"Let's just get to the nearest building we can find and hide there for a while. Then i'll explain." Sylvia said.


	12. Shareena and Yuna Stand Out

**Events: Anna and her crew arrive in Okinawa New Town to find and Locate Shareena, who's busy teaching Yuna how to stand out from the crowd but Samantha botches it with another whicked spell**

**Songs in this chapter: Stand Out (Goofy Movie)**

* * *

**Shareena and Yuna Stand Out**

While Ash and his monster friends were being chased by the giant Archie, Shareena had woken up and was walking downstars to see Yuna and Stitch, who looked worried about something. "Hey guys." Shareena said "What's up?"

"Tigerlily's not here." Yuna said "She's usually here but today she's not... maybe she must've gone for some early morning shoping or something."

"Well, anywho," Shareena said "I'm pretty sure that even if she was home she'd probably have a cow at you for letting a complate stranger into your house and sleep on a guest bed."

"Well, i couldn't let you freeze to death outside in the rain." Yuna said as she gave Shareena some poptarts "Now quick, down those and get on our bike. Don't worry Stitch will take care of the paddling."

"Why?" Shareena asked.

"Because i'm going to be late for school and, i don't know if you attend my school or not, but if Tigerlily comes home she'd probably freak at the sight of you." Yuna said "There's some clothes Stitch got for you in that little bag behind you." Shareena turned to see the black bag and said "Wel okay, as long as he didn't pick something that makes me look rediculas."

* * *

Later Shareena was frowning, for two things. One, What stitch had got her to wear was a yellow shirt and a red skirt and pink shoes. And two, the 'bike' Yuna mentioned was a kiddie pedal bike they were forced to share. It was difficult and they had to pull over a few times but they reached Yuna's school and Yuna ran towards her first class without saying a word.

Shareena turned to Stitch and said "Out of all the colors why did you have to pick a skirt?"

"I thought girls liked skirts." Stitch said

"I don't!" Shareena shouted, making Stitch cringe. She was about to yell at him again when a large ball struck her head and then she and Stitch screamed when a heard of students trampled all over them to get to class. When they were gone Shareena and Stitch picked themselves up and Shareena said "Ugh, what was that? Is everyone late for class?"

"I don't like being a rug." Stitch said.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Shareena said before she got up but fell back down in pain "OUCH! Those kid shoes must've brused me all over. I can't even get up!"

Stitch knew what he had to do then and there. He picked up Shareena with both his four arms and ran off with her into the school grounds.

* * *

After he had placed Shareena down in the storage shed and tended to her for a while. Shareena didn't quite understand what he was saying most of the time but yet she could clearly see he was helping her and she was grateful for it. She also found it strange but she never would have thought that a little alien like him could be so cute, even with his true form that had anttenes and spikes on his back didn't stop her from calling him 'cute'.

Later she felt better and stood on her own legs as she stretched and said "Ahhh, what a day." She turned to Stitch and said "Thanks for the help... and i'm sorry for yelling at you. Guess i should've made an order of clothes i wanted to wear first before this happened."

"Heh!" Stitch said with a smile.

"How about we see what her 'Karate-ness' is doing right now." Shareena said.

When she and Stitch entered the school they were stunned to see that the students were having a blast and they were tearing the whole school appart! Some kids were drawing graffiti on the walls, others were breaking into lockers, and more as Shareena and Stitch looked around in shock.

"If this is how school is suppost to be here," Shareena said with a grin "Then transfer me here on the double!"

"Shareena!" Yuna cried as she ran towards Shareena and Stitch covered in Sticky String "Some party huh?"

"Party?" Shareena asked "What happened to the teachers?"

"They never showed up." Yuna said "Now we can goof off and Party as long as we want! Join in!"

Shareena and Stitch traded looks and then cheered "YEAH!"

* * *

All the kids gathered around in the assumbly gym and threw a big party as they danced and have a crazy time as music blasted thought the speakers.

**Singer: Some people settle for the typical thing,**

**Waiting all their lives waiting in the wings,**

**It ain't a question of it, just a matter of time,**

**Before i move to the front of the line,**

**And once your watchin' every move that i make,**

**You gotta believe that i got what it takes,**

**To Stand Out!**

**Above the croud, even if i gotta to shout out loud,**

**Til mine is the only face you see, gonna Stand Out!**

**Til you notice me!**

As they danced Shareena noticed that Yuna wasn't dancing as much as she was trying and also noticed that she had her eye on a boy named Hiroman and had an idea. She whispered an idea to Stitch and he gladly accepted. He snuck behind Hiroman and Yuna before Shareena pulled a rope and both Yuna and Hiroman were pulled into the air and swung around as the croud looked up and watched as Yuna and Hiroman dangled there until their bodies touched and Yuna blushed the reddish she had ever done.

**If i could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just,**

**Walkin' by,**

**There's nothing that i wouldn't do if it was getting you to notice,**

**I'm alive,**

**All i need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove,**

**I got whatever it takes!**

Anna, Elsa, Oozma Kappa and the rest of the crew arrived to see the party and they couldn't believe what they saw and they all traded looks before Elsa marched over to the speakers.

**It's a peice of cake,**

**To stand out, above the croud,**

**even it i gotta shout out loud,**

**Til mine is the only face you see, gonna**

**Stand out...**

The music stopped and everyone stopped and complained as Elsa stood there with the power cord of the speakers in her hands and she said "Alright everyone, party's over."

"Actually, the party has just begun!"

Everyone gasped when they saw Samantha, who was hoving next to a still dangling Yuna and Hiroman as Yuna helped and cried "Who are you?"

"Samantha, your new queen." the white eyed witch said "And you are a monkey!"

She tried to Zap Yuna but at the same time Yuna's rope broke and she fell and Samantha instead struck Hiroman, turning him into a crazed monkey with white fur and glowing red eyes as he screeched and Yuna landed in Stitch's arms. Samantha turned the other students into howling screeching monkies and Yuna, Stitch, Anna, Elsa and the others were forced to run for thier lives as Shareena dropped Hiroman's rope and ran after them screaming.

Some of the monki-fied students attacked her but Elsa froze them with her ice powers and Pikachu eletricuted the monkies trying to attack the others and they all ran for their lives, shutting the door behind them and Elsa froze the door to keep it shut long enought for them to make their escape. Samantha was angry her pray got away from her again but then she smiled and said "Enjoy this game now... it's not going to last forever."


	13. Holly meets Dreams

**Events: Holly runs away from Wander and Sylvia after accidently breaking his Banjo and has a flashback of her 'accident' with Amy. Then she meets Dreams whom she belives is the "perfect" best friend.**

**Songs in this chapter: Friendship's an Open Door (Based on Love is an Open door from Disney's Frozen)**

* * *

**Holly meets Dreams**

While Anna and her friends were making their getaway, Holly, Wander and Sylvia had arrived in Enchantia and were stolling down the cobble road as they passed by the villagers who Wander waved at before he turned to Holly, who was holding his banjo, and said "Alright, now one more."

"Okay." Holly said as she strumed the strings a little before she sang a song she had thought up of "I'm traveling with these aliens of two, one is orange and the other is blue, one i was alone, frozen to the bone till i found them and now they are my friends and we'll stay friends towards the end and... uh..." she stopped and said "How was that so far?"

"Keep working on it." Sylvia said.

"I think it was great." Wander said before he turned to a bakers and said "I'm going to get us some sweets. Be right back."

Wander hopped off Sylvia and walked off. Holly strumed the banjo a few times and tried to think of a melody she could play, but it wasn't easy. Especially since it was made for only Wander's hands and not Holly's.

She tried to focus on the melody but gazing up at the castle and the fairy tale like village kept distracting her and she soon found herself lost in thought at the magical world around her. She was amazed by how much everyone had lived simple and yet magical lives. And she was amazed to see horses with wings flying overhead with carriages flying all over them and a majestic castle pver the horizon.

Holly thought this was something others had dreamed about but had never actually touched... nobody but that boy, that goth girl, that mouse thing and her that is.

"Hi there!"

"AAHHH!" Holly screamed before she whacked the banjo aginst the wall in surprise. She looked down and saw a blue bear named Gusto Gummi who said "Sorry about that! Bye Bye!"

Holly was amazed she had seen a bear like him but then she realized she had broken Wander's banjo and fell off of Sylvia in shock and horror.

"Holly?" Sylvia asked before she saw the broken banjo and gasped "Did you break Wander's Banjo?"

"I-I-I Dind't mean to!" Holly cried as she stood there in horror and had a flashback of a simular situation back in Clover a while ago.

* * *

Flashback

As Holly inspected the cake she had got Amy at the carnival she knew she had found a cake worth celebrating about Thanksgiving. It was a large square cake with teal frosting, brown icing around the edges and a picture of a turkey in the middle and the words 'Happy Thanksgiving' written under the turkey.

She picked up the cake and ran after her friends, Amy and Carrie, who were walking down the path as she cried "Amy! Look what i got!"

However Holly tripped over her own feet and she fell as the cake went flying and then landed smack dab on Amy's head! Holly looked up and was horrified to see the mess she had made as a boy pointed to Amy and cried "Lookit! It's a cakehead!"

"Cakehead! Cakehead! Cakehead!" chanted some bratty kids and Holly got up to see Amy's blushing red face as she stammed "A-Amy, i'm so sorry! I-I- this wasn't supost to... i can fix it! i'm such a-"

"IDIOT!" Amy snapped angrily before she slammed the cake stright across Holly's face before she ran off crying and Carrie shouted "Amy wait!"

Holly pulled the cake off her face and saw Amy running away and tears fell from her eyes as well as icing down her cheeks.

Flashback ends

* * *

Holly was horrified to think of what would happen when Wander comes back and sees the broken banjo so she ran away and Sylvia cried out "Holly! Holly wait! Where are you going?! Come back!"

Sylvia ran after the girl and tried to reach her but she ended up losing her in the crowd and looked around but Holly was no where to be found. She had ran away from her.

* * *

Holly ran into the forset and saw under a tree crying her eyes out and imagining how angry Wander must be about his broken banjo and she sobbed as hard as she could. She sobbed as hard as she could as she said "Wander... oh Wander... i... i didn't mean to do it... i didn't mean to... i... i..." she cried and held her hands aginst her face and kept on crying until she heard something. It was the sound of someone else crying.

Curious, she fallowed the sound to a large tree next to a bubbling brooke and she saw a lone girl who looked the same age as her crying her eyes out too. She had black hair that reached past her shoulders, blue eyes and wore a light teal ribbon on her head, a black knee leanth dress, a Magenta apron with victorian flowers decorated across the edge and the center where a large dark pink rose was, crystal blue stockings and icey white shoes.

Holly walked towards the little girl and realized she was making braclettes out of gray yarn and brown beads and just as Holly walked up the girl looked up and gasped as she said "Who are you?"

"Holly Hobbie." Holly said "Who are you?"

"I'm... Dreams." The girl said "Just Dreams."

"Dreams," Holly said "I like that name... who picked it out?"

"My Mother." Dreams said "I was named after my Grandmother who also had the same name as me."

"I was name after my grandmother too!" Holly exclaimed "I share her first and last name. I even look like her when i wear a bonnet!"

"So do i!" Dreams said happily "Oh my gosh! I can't belive we share something in common!"

"I know!" Holly said happily "And i make arts and crafts projects like those too!"

"You too?" Dreams asked "Wow! I thought i was the only one who makes crafts for her friends. Of course i don't have any friends since i had accidently slammed my best friend's face with a cake and broke his-"

"Banjo!" Holly finished

"Yes!" Dreams exclaimed "How'd you know!?"

"The same thing happened to me with my friends Amy and Wander! Amy was soo furious with me and she-"

"Dumped the cake on your head?" Dreams finished, much to Holly's utter amazment "That's what my friend Alice did to me to, right before-"

"THANKSGIVING!" Holly and Dreams finished in union. Holly smiled widly and she and Dreams knew right away that whatever she liked her new friend liked to! It was unlike anything Holly had ever expereanced before and she forgot all about Wander and Amy as Dreams took her hand and danced with her as they sang.

**Holly: Lately my life has given me doors in my face,**

**And then suddenly i run into you,**

**Dreams: I was thinking the same thing!**

**'cause like i've been searching my whole life to find my own place,**

**And maybe it's our pictures talking, or the fresh made fondue,**

Dreams had taken Holly to a restrant where they were taking pictures of themselves as they made silly faces and ate some delicious chocolate fondue and later she and Dreams were skipping around as they danced around a bridge and kept singing.

**Holly: But with you**

**Dreams: But with you, I found my place,**

**Holly: I see your face**

**Both: And it's nothing like i've ever known before,**

**Friendship's an open door**

**Friendship's an open door**

**Friendship's an open door**

**Holly: With you**

**Dreams: With You**

**Holly: With You**

**Dreams: With You**

**Both: Friendship's an open door**

Dreams and Holly sat under a tree next to Royal Prep and made as much arts and crafts projects as they could think of and Holly had never had so much fun with her new friend in all her life. She was starting to believe that this world was far more better then her own world.

**D****reams: I mean it's crazy,**

**Holly: What?**

**Dreams: We finish each other's**

**Holly: Arts and Crafts!**

**Dreams: That's what i was going to say!**

**Holly: I've never met someone**

**Both: Who shares the same thoughts like me,**

**Jinx! Jinx again!**

The danced hand in hand before they pressed their backs aginst each others and fallowed each others moments before they faced each other and fell backwards into a bed of flowers.

**Our mental Synchronization,**

**Has just one point explanation,**

**Dreams: You**

**Holly: And i**

**Dreams: Were**

**Holly: Just**

**Both: Ment to be!**

**Holly: Say good bye**

**Dreams: Say good bye**

**Both: To the pain of the past,**

**We don't have to go there anymore!**

Later Holly and Dreams were making a castle replica of the Enchantia castle out of paper mache' and then later appeared in a garen and petted some bunnies.

**Friendship's an open door**

**Friendship's an open door**

**Life truely has much more,**

**Holly: With you**

**Dreams: With you**

**Holly: With you**

**Dreams: With you**

**Friendship's an open door**

As they walked down a dirth path Dreams said **"**Can i say something crazy Holly? Will... Will you stay here in Disney with me... forever more?"

"Can i say something even more crazy?" Holly asked happily "Yes!"


	14. Samantha's Murdious Sceme

**Events: Anna and the others are fallowing Holly before Dreams, who's really Samantha, kicks her into a river to drown her and Wander and Sylvia save her and Holly apologizes and Wander forgives her.**

**Songs in this chapter: none**

* * *

**Samantha's Murderous Scheme**

It had taken an hour of explanations and introductions but Anna and the others had finally arrived in the forest where Holly was and Anna turned to her group and said "Alright everyone, we're looking for a girl with cirly blonde hair, blue eyes and wandering around in her pajamas. If you happen to see her shout-"

"There she is!" Olaf cried as he pointed to Holly, who was playing with Dreams over a bridge.

"Well..." Kristoff said with a grin "That was easy."

"But who's that other girl?" Terry asked.

"Who cares?" Shareena said "Let's just go get her, go back to the factory and get back home. I can't stand another day dressed like a lollipop. No offence Stitch."

"Gaba." Stitch said.

The group approuched Holly and Dreams as they tried to see who could make the biggest splash with the pebbles and the river when Anna and everyone else came up on the bridge and Anna said "Holly! It's a great relief we found you... but now we have to get you, Ash and Shareena home before anything else happens."

Holly frowned and looked at Dreams, who looked as sad as she was, and turned to the others saying "No. I don't want to go back. I'm staying"

"WHAT?!" Anna, Elsa and Kristoff cried in shock.

"Why don't you want to go back?" Ash asked as bewildered as everyone else.

"I've made the most wonderful new friend." Holly said as she motioned to Dreams "She's just like me! She likes to make arts and crafts, she loves the same flowers i do, the same foods, the same ideas, we even finish each others-"

"Sentances." Dreams finished.

"See?" Holly said "I also promised her i can't leave her. So i've made up my mind and decided to stay here with Dreams."

"Oh sweetie," Elsa said softly "I know that you don't want to go back home for a reason but staying here is not the best solution. I'm afraid that staying here with Dreams here is a promise you just can't keep. You're an outsider and outsiders just... don't belong in Disney. Besides, don't you know that your family's worried sick about you? And what about your friends?"

"Amy's probably glad she'll never see me again." Holly said sadly "And my new friend's probably still angry that i broke his banjo."

"I'm sure that Amy misses you just as much as you miss her." Elsa said as she gently stroked Holly's cheek.

"Besides, don't you think it's a bit suspisitous that she know exsactally what you like and want to do?" Anna asked "Take it from someone with expereance, if there's someone who does absolutly everything you do then that means they're up to something."

"How right you are."

Everyone looked to see that Dream was on the other end of the bridge with an evil grin on her face and with a snap of her fingers she transformed back into her true form, Samantha! Before they could do anything Froze them in a spell and they all stood there, unable to move like statues as Wander and Sylvia, who appeared the moment Samantha reveals herself, watch from behind a few trees behind the witch.

"You know, you're all becoming major thorns in my side." Samantha said "And i know that most of you aren't even worth a good zapping. So, i figure, why not send you up the river? Or should i say? _Down_ the river?" She snapped her fingers and the bridge below them vanished and Samantha waved good bye as she said "Bye bye everyone. Hope you can swim better then you can do anything else."

With that she vanished and everyone, now unfrozen, fell into the rushing waters with a big splash! Everyone gasped as they tried to keep themselves afloat and Sylvia turned to Wander and said "I hope your hat has something for this."

"I hope so." Wander said before he and Sylvia zoomed ahead of the river. Everyone was bobbing up and down as the curent pulled them faster down the waters as Anna cried "See?! I- Glub! Glub! Glub!- Told you so!"

"Where's the-glub!-Coast guard when you need him!?" Kristoff cried as he spat out fo water like everyone else as they tried to grab on to the shore.

"I'm falling appart! Save-Glup Glub Glub!-Me!" Olaf shouted as his body came appart for the current.

Squishy grabbed at some grass and Art grabbed him but the force broke the grass and the monsters fell back into the water and tumbled around.

"Stitch hates Water! Glub! I hate water! I want it to stop!" Stitch cried as he clung on to a tree root but it broke when Elsa, in a stage of fright, broke it by freezing it.

"Don't worry," Elsa said "Once we go over the falls-" she stopped herself mid-sentance in shock and screamed "OVER THE FALLS!?"

Sure enough everyone saw the waterfall and they all screamed as they swam for their lives but the current was too strong for them and when they were about to go over everyone glung on to the nearest person they could reach and screamed as they fell over... then landed safely in a large fishing net suspended from the first foot of the falls by two trees and on either side was Wander and Sylvia.

"Look at what we caught pal!" Sylvia called out with a smile at Wander "And without any bait."

Terry and Terri turned to each other and Terri said "Bro, i'd never thought i'd be happy to be a fish."

"Me nither." Terry said.

"Wander! Sylvia!" Holly exclaimed happily "You all rescued us! You rescued me!"

"Of course we did!" Sylvia called out to her as Holly crawled over to Wander's side of the net "You didn't think we'd just let you drown did you?"

Holly smiled as Wander waved at her and smiled that big cheerful smile at her and she said "You... you're not made at me anymore?"

"I was never mad at you at all." Wander said "I don't care that you broke my banjo. I can just fix it! I'm just relived your not harmed in any way Holly."

Holly smiled as she climbed out of the tree and landed on her feet before she gave Wander a tight hug and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she started to cry and said "I... i'm sorry Wander... i love you."

"Awww, i love you to Holly." Wander said as he hugged her back and patted her back "Don't cry Holly, everythin' is gonna be alright now. Wipe away them tears now... i promise everything will be okay."

"As touchy feely as this is," Kristoff shouted "Would you mind sparing a few minutes trying to get us outta here?"

"Whadya say buddy?" Sylvia called at Wander and Holly "Should i throw this groupers back into the water?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Just kidding!" Sylvia said with a laugh.


	15. The Truth comes Out

**Events: As the sun sets everyone makes camp and settles in and Anna's fear of certin outsiders is gone when she snuggles with Pikachu. The gang also meets Bridget and they are all knocked out with her counter spell.**

**Songs: None**

* * *

**The Truth comes out**

It was a long and difficult of a treck for everyone to handle. Since the water melted away Elsa's magic rings they were all forced to walk back to enchtancia on foot... only there was a problem. Due to being totally washed up down the river they had no idea where to go and by the time they finally did the sun was already setting. Everyone made camp with Elsa providing beautiful and icy, yet warm and snug, tents and Wander provided the sleeping bags with his hat so everyone could get some sleep.

When the last rays of the sun darkened in the night sky everyone was huddled around the fire and they were trying to contact with their loved ones and friends with the phone Wander had also pulled out of his hat but they got nothing but voice messages.

"This is weird." Yuna said as she placed the phone back on the revicer "Tigerlily hasn't called... and Grandma and Dad didn't respond either."

"Mike and Sulley didn't answer either." Art said "Weird... you think everyone just took vacations and left without telling us?"

"Come ot think of it." Wander said "I haven't seen any of our friends where they're supposed to be. Everywhere me and Syl went their places were deserted."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Elsa said "Something tells me that Samantha is the reason why we can't contact our friends or family."

"And another thing i kinda noticed about this Samantha witch." Terry said "First she attacked us and Ash when she made the Fear Tech's mascot grow as big as a house so he could eat us, then she turns all the students in Yuna's school into monkies and then she tricks Holly and tries to drown her and us... it's like she's only targeting us and..."

"I have a feeling that did hear about Pokemon before." Terri said "There these monsters humans collect in special balls but the only way a pokemon could get here was as if... someone..."

"Left the door open!" The brothers exclaimed together

"Uh..." Anna started "Heheheh, funny story about that." She took a breath as everyone kept their eyes on her and she said "I wanted to be a Dream Giver like Elsa so i picked up some files Chip and Dale had dropped and instead of telling them i used their card keys and brought thier doors an abandoned station and the next thing i knew Shareena, Holly, Ash and Pikachu were here. You see, they're... Outsiders i turned lose by mistake."

"Don't take all the cridit Anna." Olaf said "I helped to."

"Well... that would explan this little guy." Sylvia said as she pointed to Pikachu.

"And why Ash didn't puke when he ate green slime pancakes." Squishy said.

"And how come i couldn't find her name in any of my school's classes." Yuna said

"And how come she was all alone when me and Sylvia found her on the beach." Wander said

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and Elsa said "Well... you all seem to be taking this... really well. Guess they do kinda stand out."

"Pika." Pikachu said as he ran towards Anna, who yelped and hid behind her sister and under her icy blue cape.

"What's with her?" Shareena asked.

"I think she's scared of Pikachu." Elsa said.

"How can you be scared os something so cute?" Holly asked.

"I think she's worried about the fact that Pikachus tend to shock stuff with it's eletrical powers that match a thuderbolt." Ash said

"It's true, we saw it shoot eletricity and shock a monster that was threatening to bully us." Don said.

Everyone got wide eyed at the news and Sven, Kristoff and Olaf, who were next to Anna and Pikachu, scooted away and Elsa raised her hands as Pikachu tilted his head in confusion. He hopped on top of Elsa and Elsa stroked it's back as Pikachu sighed then shivered due to her cold snowflakes landing on his body. She gave the Pikachu to Anna, who turned pale and held it away with her arms.

"Heh, i wouldn't wanan be her right now." Sylvia said "Especially once he goes off."

"Are you trying to make me wet myself?" Anna snapped before Pikachu wriggled out and landed on her chest, making her yelp as she held her arms closer to it. She was about to scream when Pikachu licked her cheek and snuggled her.

"Awww, he really likes you!" Olaf exclaimed as he held his branchy arms together.

Anna looked down at the pokemon and realized that the pokemon didn't look or acted as mean as she had thought. She smiled as she gave the pokemon a tight hug and cooed "Aww, your right! He IS adorable! He's just so cute i could just eat you up!"

"Uh, I wouldn't hug Pikachu that tight if i were you." Ash said, realizing that Anna was overdoing it with the hug and Pikachu wasn't liking it.

"Hey, did abybody notice that Before or is it new?" Olaf said, pointing at the bushes before something rustled the bushes. Everyone froze and turned to the bushes as the voice of a little girl pipped up "I'm Bridget... please, don't hurt me..."

"We won't." Ash said "Won't you come out so we can see you?"

"N-No no!" The girl yelped "I can't! Everyone always screams when they see me. You will too! I can't do it!"

Stitch hopped over to the bushes and grabbed the girl's hand and tugged as he said "Come out shy girl! Nothing to-" then there was a rip and Stitch stumbled back and looked at what he saw; it was a stitched up green arm that still had moving fingers and Stitch screamed fallowed by everyone else.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he shock a bolt of lighting.

"REPEL!" Bridget shouted as a sheid of green blocked the lighting bolt and it was sent back to the group, shocking everyone as they twitched, screamed and yelped before they all fell backwards. Bridget came out fully and grabbed her untouched magic arm before it magically stitched itself back togehter and more dolls came out of the bushes with sacks, ropes and gags as Bridget loomed over a dazed Anna who said "I'm so sorry... but i have to do this or else Samantha will attack you again. We'll take you to my safe place and there i will explain."

Anna didn't even have time to let out a sound before Bridget placed a sack over her head and like that... black out.

* * *

Any ideas on what's going to happen next? Bridget's going to make sure that Samantha won't find the others... but just where is the 'Safe place' she's talking about.


	16. Bridget's Dollhouse

**Events: Bridget and some other doll rejects Samantha and Ida had casted aside long ago take Anna and her friends to her hideaway safe from Samantha's dark growing magic within the hideaway; Her quant little dollhouse.**

**Songs: None**

* * *

**Bridget's Dollhouse**

Anna felt dizzy as she held her head and moaned. Then she realized a few things. She couldn't move her hands or legs and there was something tied tightly around her mouth to keep her quiet. Then it dawns on her; she was tied up and gagged! What was worse she was in a sack and she wriggled around to try and free herself. All she did was move around.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab the mouth of her sack and untie it. The mouth opened and Sylvia and Stitch pulled the sack off her and as Stitch untied Anna Sylvia removed the gag and said "Anna, are you okay?"

"Ugh, no." Anna said then she sees everyone else inside seperate sacks and they were struggling as they heard their muffled shouts and cries and Anna said "You guys think you can, uh..."

"We know," Stitch says as he freed Anna from the ropes "Tell them to wait their turn."

* * *

Later everyone was untied and ungaged and free from their sacks and Anna removes some ropes from Sven's tangled hoofs and she turned to everyone saying "Is everybody okay? Nothing broken or anything?"

"I think i still have the taste of old cloth in my mouth." Yuna groaned.

"Now i know what a bag full of patatoes feels like." Squishy said as he rubs the back of his head.

Everyone looked around to realize they were in a darkened room with no doors or windows and Elsa said "Alright everyone, we don;t know where we are but i'm sure that if the Seventeen of us stick together..."

"Seventeen?" Wander asks "I counted Sixteen."

Anna and Elsa do a head count of everyone and realize that Wander was right. "Where's Holly?"

Suddenly the room shook and the roof opened up and everyone screamed when they saw Holly and Bridget looking down at them, the biggest shock of all was the fact that Holly and Bridget were giants!

"Holly cow!" Kristoff cried "They're giants!"

"I'm not a giant." Holly said "You guys are small, about the same size as small toys."

"We're what!?" Everyone cried in shock.

Bridget reached her fingers down to pick up Don but Stitch and Sylvia grab her fingers and bit them and tries to rip them appart but each time they do they kept magically reconnecting again. Anna and Elsa faced each other and Anna said "They're not getting anywhere are they?"

"Nope." Elsa said "And i don't think they ever will."

"Stop!" Holly cries as she grabs Sylvia and Stitch and holds them in her hands as she said "This is Bridget, she's my new friend."

"You're new friend!?" Sylvia snapped angrily "The last time you made a new friend she turned out to be a witch who tried to drown you!"

"That was before." Holly said "Bridget is diffrent. She's nice."

"But she kidnapped us! Remember that!?" Ash shouted from the box.

"That's becuase she dosn't know the poilite why to make friends." Holly said "And she was afraid you wouldn't willingly come to her house."

"What house?" Sylvia asked

"This one." Holly says as she scooped up everyone in the box and held them out to show them the house Bridget owned. It was a cute victorian house with brown walls, a gree roof with a cute chimney and a yellow door with yellow windows.

Holly takes her shrunken friends to the doolhouse and places them all next to the front door and opens the door for them as she says "So what do you think?"

"It's uh..." Terry starts, unsure of what to make of the rest of the room the girls were in. It looked like a child's room but everything was so torn and drearey they didn't know what was supposed to be what and the dollhouse was the only thing purely child-like in the dark and scary looking room but he still said "The house is nice."

"The rest of the room is dark, gloomy and down right frighning!" Shareena exclaimed "I love it!"

"But how are you going to fit in?" Terri asked "You've got to be the same size as us to get in. Which reminds me, how did we shrink?"

"With this." Bridget said as she held up a glowing round green and purple bottle "It's a potion i got from Wonderland, key to making growing giant cookies and shrinking drinks." She gave Holly the bottle and said "Now just drink it."

Holly opens the bottle and takes a sip of the drink inside. Then-poof!-she was gone, only her dress remained and it fell to the floor as everyone gasped.

"You made Holly disapear!" Art exclaimed.

"That does it!" Sylvia shouted angrily as she held up her fists "I knew she couldn't be trusted! Put 'em up! I'll make you sorry you were ever stitched together you misrable excuse of a toy!"

"Hey guys!"

Everyone looked over the edge of the table and saw Holly, covering herself the the dress, and waving at them as she shouted "Isn't this amazing?"

"Looks like she's too small for her britches." Stitch said.

"You just shunk her and not her clothes!" Shareena cries in annoyance.

"Sorry," Bridget said before she poured a drop on the dress and Holly's clothes shrank until they were again the right size for the girl. She picked up Holly and placed her next to Sylvia and Wander, who hugged her tight and then they hear footsteps and Bridget gasps before she says "Quick! In the dollhouse!"

Anna and the others wasted no time in running into the dollhouse and Art, the last one to rush into the house, slammed the door shut and They all huddled beside the windows to see what was going on and what they saw was Ida walking into the room and she had a grin on her face and she said "Hey raggy, guess what? Mistress's plan is working to prefection! Now that the dream factory is empty and those chumps with those outsiders are out of our hair we can put the next step of our plans into work."

"Oh... how delightful." Bridget said glumly.

"But of course," Ida said with a frown "I am in the mood... since mistress dosn't want to beat up the prisoners we've got or anyone else... that leaves only you." Then, much to the others horror, Ida took out a poking stick and dragged Bridget away as she whimpered and then...

Whap! Whap! Whap! Rip! Rip! Whap! Rip!

Everyone was horrified and Ida tossed the torn and beaten Bridget away until she stopped next to the doolhouse and Ida sighs happily and she says "Ahhh, that's much better. Thank you." then she walked away leaking the poker behind.

Everyone left the dollhouse and ran towards the edge of the table to see the torn, yet living doll sprawled across the floor with her fingers still twitching and her limbs still moving. "That was horrible." Elsa said "It... it's terrible! We've got to help her."

Nobody had second thoughts on that, they climbed down the table and, inspite being small, they vowed that they would help her put herself back together no matter what. As they worked together and patched her up Bridget smiled as she thought _"I've finally found them."_


	17. Bridget's Story

**Events: Bridget tells her new friends about Samantha's plot and about her and Ida's connections and past linked to the witch's own curse, to which our heroes vow to break by finding Abby's Heart, an amulet that would help reverse everything Samantha had done.**

**Songs: None**

* * *

**Bridget's Story**

Anna and the others might've had the most diffcult of time putting Bridget back together again but only if she wasn't enchanted to repaire herself the moment her parts come together. It took no time at all to put the doll back together and she stitched up quiet well. She stood up and placed our heroes on the table with a smile as she said "Thank you so much."

"You better now right." Stitch asked.

Bridget moved her limbs a little as she moved her fingers and said "Yes... i'm okay."

"That was horrible." Elsa said "Why did that doll tear you to shreds like that?"

"I am, as always, Ida's punching bag." Bridget said glumly "She beats me up whenever she gets angry. It dosn't reallly damage me much since i can repaire myself as if nothing happened... but the pain still lingers in my memories."

"You could've been killed." Elsa said.

"Well, actually she's a doll made out of stuffing and yarn." Art said "But still, yeah she could have."

"Ida could never truely kill me." Bridget says "Unless she destroys my sorce of life; my heart stone."

"You're what stone?" Kristoff asked.

"My heart stone." Bridget said "It's like your beating hearts only it's made of stone that's sewn in a small bag inside my chest. Ida and the other doll creations have them too."

"The other dolls?" Ash asked before he remembered seeing more then one doll at the campsite "You mean those other you had capture us?"

"Yes," Bridget said "They're all rejects who Samantha dismissed since she knows we'd be no use to her... like me."

The dolls Bridget talked about came out and they all walked towards them in a droll fasion and they stepped into the light around the dollhouse so they could be seen better. One resembled an alien mother and next to her was her daughter, one was a merman who had a remorable head he held around his arm, the other was a princess dressed girl that had no eyes, the other was a monkey who looked hungry and the last was a woman dressed like a who had a stitched together mouth that didn't move.

"They weren't always like this." Bridget said "I should now... Me and Ida were the first ones Samantha ever created before she was imprisoned."

"What in the name of grop would make you even hang out with Ida in the first place?" Sylvia asked

"She's my mother." Bridget said, making the group cringe "But she wasn't always like this... i was six years old when it happened... and i was... a regular girl."

* * *

Flashback

_"Long ago i wasn't made out of cotten, sand or patches of cloth... i was made out of flesh and bone like all of you..."_

We arrive in London, Bloomsbury a long time ago and we focus in a little nersery for a little girl where Bridget was playing with her toys. Back then she wasn't a doll, she was a real living girl with short brown hair that only reaches her chin, a white poofy hat and wearing a dark plaid green dress with a purple bow around it and dark green stocking and black shoes. This was Bridget's true form and the form she had lost to Samantha.

She was having a tea party with her dolls including a doll that looked like the Bridget she was now and she poured predent tea into a fancy teacup for the doll and said "More tea for you Miss. Patches."

Then she heard the door to her bedroom open and she turned to see her mother, Ida, standing there dressed as a doctor and with a human apperance that matched her daughters but older and with some gray hair in her bangs. "I'm home honey." she said

"Mommy!" Bridget cried happily as she ran towards her mother and hugged her

_"Back then Momm-i mean Ida was a wonderful mother. She worked as a doctor for 23 whole years. And never in all my life had i ever suspected what she was doing... i mean, what she was really doing. In the years she had been a doctor she grew more obsessive in one goal; to greate the perfect husband from parts she took from other humans, even creatures like aliens, monsters and everything else. Being a doctor provided her the perfect cover to take organs from the hospital and brign them to her home to work on her husband."_

We watch as Ida sends her daughter off to school before she walks towards the basement door and opens it. Going down a flight of stares we enter what appears to be a mad scientest's labratory with body parts in jars and a body unter a gray tarp as she take out the jaw of eyeballs she had in her bag and places it next to the body. Ida smiled as she rubbed her fingers across her body before the door burst open and police men came in and surrounded her as she watched the men take away her body parts and smash her lab.

We cut to Ida, before she was arrested, placing the eyeballs in her bag from a hospital's body part safe and one of the nurses saw her and became terrified before she waited for Ida to leave and then called the police.

_"One of her co-workers had seen her steal the parts and called the police on her. She was arrested and was sentanced to life in prison. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle... and then at a horrible orphanage when they died. I didn't hear about Ida again for a while... but on December the 6th... i went outside with my doll Miss Patches to escape the orpahange... when i came across a sight i wish i had never seen."_

Bridget, running for her life in the snow with her doll in tow, ran past empty bare trees and snow before she sees Ida talking ot Samantha, before she was cursed. And they were in the middle of talking.

"Just trust me," Samantha said "I can give you everything you want. I got you out of jail after all, and in return i want you to collect magical items for me, the ones my magic cannot touch."

"But what if they arrest me again?" Ida asked.

"That i'll be glad to take care of." Samantha said as her hands waved and a spell was casted on Ida. Bridget ran forward crying "Mommy!" and Samantha, without speaking, casted a spell on Bridget too, merging her doll with her and turning her into the living doll monster she was now, as did Ida. Ida smiled at her new apperance and went off into a magic portal while Bridget was in horror at what the witch had done to her body and bend down crying as Samantha cackled and left her alone in the snow.

Flashback ends

* * *

"And since then... i've been like this..." Bridget says, motioning to her body as she looked down and looked at the stitches across her cloth body. "I also lost sight of what i saw in Ida... as my mother... she's now more like a horrible monster serving the witch then who she used to be... before she was a doctor... before she gained her twisted aways."

Anna and the others traded guilty looks. At first they had thought Bridget was not only a creation of Samantha but a monster like she was, but it turned out she was actually a little girl locked away inside a frozen cloth like shell of her former form.

"I... don't suppose there is anything we can do about that." Squishy said sadly.

"Actually, there is." Bridget said with a smile. She dug into her dress and pulled out a picture of Abby and around her neck was a beautiful silver necklace with three golden hearts in the centerpeice "This is Abby, the creator of the dream dust as you all know, Save for Ash, Holly, Pikachu and Shareena of course. This necklace was passed down her family for generations to wear off black magic so that the wearer and her family would not be harmed. But when Abby died the necklace it was placed around her neck and the hearts inside were taken out and scattered in seperate parts of the land so Samantha would never find them."

"And what good will that do?" Terry asked.

"By collecting the hearts you might unlock a power Abby had created to destroy Samantha's control of the darkness and reverce all the damage she has done. Which means the hex she placed on us will be gone and Samantha's heart would again be pure." Bridget said "But finding them won't be easy. You need to already have one."

"Wait a sec." Wander said "Do these golden hearts look anything like..." he reached into his hat and pulled out a smooth gold peice in the shape of a heart and finished saying "Like this?"

"That's it!" Bridget exclaims happily "But how did you find it so easily!?"

"It was-"

Wander was interupted when a loud whistle and Bridget gasped "Oh no, Mistress just got back from causing more chaos!"

She forced everyone into the dollhouse and told them "Use the house as your sactuary from Samantha's magic, find the other hearts and find a way to unlock the magic within before all of Disney is consumed in Darkness!"

"But what about you?!" Holly exclaimed.

"And how to we get big again?!" Don asked

"Just let the house do it's thing." Bridget said before she closed the door behind them "Now go!"

The dollhouse shook and magic shined though it's drafters and floorboards before it vanishes in a puff of yellow sparkling dust and Bridget sighs sadly as she and the other dolls vanish into the darkness saying "Good luck... my friends."


	18. How Wander got the Golden Heart

**Events: After the group arrives inside Elsa's Ice Palace and Elsa introduses them to Marshmellow, the ruler of the castle, and while he keeps guard Wander tells everyone his story of how he and Sylvia found the first Golden Heart.**

**Songs: If you Wander over Yonder (From Wander Over Yonder)**

* * *

**How Wander got the Golden Heart**

Inside a beautiful glowing blue room the mist spun around the middle of the room, in the center of a snowflake and slowly the doll house appaeared before it came to a compleate stop. Anna, Elsa, and the others stumbled out of the dollhouse with their heads still spinning before they grew back to their normal sizes and they all fell flat on the floor.

"Ugh, i feel sick and nausiating." Olaf said "Can we do that again?"

"No we are not." Anna said with her cheeks slightly green.

"Ooh what a ride." Ash said as he covers his eyes "I think i'm about to lose the lunch i ate in fifth grade."

Ash removes his eyes and he is stunned to see a large behemoth snowman with ice sticking from his body and he screams "AAAGGGH! ICE MONSTER!"

"ICE MONSTER?!" Everyone yelps before they all got up but then started slipping and sliding across the icey floor as Elsa turned to face the so called monster and squealed "Marshmellow!"

"What?" Everyone asked as they skidded to a hault.

Elsa ran up to Marshmellow and said "How have you been my old friend? I was wondering what had happend to you the last time i saw you."

"This guy's name is... _Marshmellow?" _Terri asks before he laughs out loud and says "That the most rediculas name i ever heard!"

SMASH!

Everyone was terrified when Marshmellow marched up to the Perry twins and plucked the from the ground, dangling them by their sweater collars and Terri yelped as he clutched his brother and cried "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Marshmellow!" Elsa said sternly "Put them down now."

Marshmellow growled but he obayed Elsa and put the brothers down and he lightly pushed them away. The brothers scrambled towards Elsa's side and grabed her legs before they hid behind her and held her icy blue cape over thier heads. "You'll have to forgive Marshmellow." Elsa said "He hasn't really worked on how to treat guests... or people who make fun of his name."

"I can see that." Shareena said "So... this is where he lives?"

"Yes," Elsa said "Everyone, this is my ice palace and i think that it will provide everything we may need as a sactuary from Samantha's magic."

Later Elsa had made chairs for everyone to sit on and Marshmellow patroled the grounds, looking for any signs of trouble to warn his maker about. After everyone was settled Ash turned to Olaf and said "So... Elsa made you and Marshmellow?"

"Yep," Olaf said "Course i'm the eldest so that makes Marshmellow my little, or should i say, younger brother."

"That," Art says "I find unbelivable... and awesome at the same time."

"Now, that everyone's settled." Anna said "I think we should get down to one inportent fact in order for us to defeat Samantha: Find the golden hearts and unlock their powers... somehow." she turned to Wander and said "So Wander... how did you get that golden heart in the first place."

"Well," Wander says, holding the golden heart in his hand as he faces the others "It all started four months ago... Me and Sylvia were just doin' what we really do best... wanderin' around and lookin' around for somebody to help and to see new places."

* * *

Flashback

Months ago, somewhere in July, Wander and Sylvia were traveling around a forest and Wander, who was on Sylvia's back like always, smiled as he strummed a song on his banjo and birds sang along with him as forest animals gathered around and he sang a song.

**Wander: Oh Wander over Yonder,**

**And check out this and that,**

**If you Wander over Yonder,**

**Best be sure to wear your hat,**

**All the things that you will see,**

**And you certinly will be free,**

**If you Wander over Yonder just you and me!**

As Sylvia walked over a log bridge a sloth bear named Baloo and a feral boy named Mowgli floated by under the bridge and Wander tips his hat to them as he sings and they wave back at him before they parted ways.

**If the darkness comes a creepin',**

**And you're feelin' down,**

**Just Wander over Yonder,**

**And turn your life around!**

As he continues singing Sylvia nudges him and they see a baby racoon with it's tail caught in a log and a fox looming over it with it's mouth drooling. The fox was about to take a bite of the baby when Sylvia pushes her face aginst his, giving him a threatening look and the fox quickly runs away in fright. Wander slides down the zbornak's tail and frees the baby's tail from the log and it scurries away back to it's parents while Sylvia scoops up her friend, places him on her back and they strode off happily.

**Oh, Wander over Yonder,**

**Be sure to lend a hand,**

**All your helpful, friendly good deeds,**

**Will spread across the land,**

Some forest birds like ducks, owls and bluebirds flew next to Wander as he strummed his guitar and one bluebird landed on his shoe as he smiled and watched the other birds fly.

**All your helpful, friendly good deeds,**

**Will spread across the land!**

**Birds: Doodly-Doo-Doo-Doo-Doo, Woo!**

CRASH! Suddenly the weather changed from bright and sunny to a rainstorm that scares the birds away and Wander pulls out an umbrella large enough to cover themselves and Sylvia turns to her friend saying "Jeez, the weather sure changes quickly around here."

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait out the storm." Wander says as he looked around for a place to stay before he said "There!"

Sylvia turned to where her friend was pointed to and saw a cottage fused with a tree and it had a wheel that spun around with the help of water flowing down a slide and a lone garden that looked uncared for "Wander, that's Princess Aurora's cottage. You know, the one she lived in to hide from a witch?"

"I'm sure she won't mind." Wander says "She dosn't use it much anymore anyway."

"Point taken." Sylvia says.

They ran into the cottage and Sylvia shuts the door behind them with her tail. She sighed and Wander closed the umbrella. The cottage was dark, covered in dust and cobwebs and was very empty. "Sheesh," Sylvia says as they look around "You think that princesses would keep their old homes more tightier then this? At least Snow White's got the dwarfs and stuff."

"You really can't blame-whoa!"

Sylvia's heart stops when she heards something break and sees Wander with his foot down a hole in the floor and cries "Wander! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Wander says as Sylvia helps him out. Then something shined brightly from the floorboard's empty space. Wander and Sylvia were amazed when the little traveling alien took out a very dusty heart shaped stone and when he brushed the dust off gold shines and as it shines it gives out a magical shine that made the place almost alive with golden light before it faded away, leaving Wander and Sylvia spellbounded.

Flashback ends

* * *

"And that was that." Wander said "And i've kept it ever since... i kinda thought it belonged to the Fairy godmothers or the princess herself but... i guess i was wrong."

"But can it really lead us to the other hearts? Don asked.

As if to answer Don's question the heart started to shine and a golden form of light, like a rope with sparkling dust leading the way outside the castle and to somewhere far far away and Anna said "I'll take that as i yes."


	19. Marching with the Watchdogs

**Events: The group heads to where the second golden heart, which is high in, of all places, Lord Hater's ship and to get out of there without being captured by the Watchdogs is for everyone has to fly by thinking happy thoughts.**

**Songs: None**

* * *

**Marching with the Watchdogs**

With the path to the next heart lit up for them the group of mispits marched down the mountain, trecked the forest and saw the castle of Arendelle over the horizon. However everyone was also very tired, sore and sleepy since it took them almost all night to get there and by the time they got there they were so tired that they fell over and passed out, sleeping in the middle of the empty dirt roads which were almost about to shine in the morning sun... They had no idea that some hidden eyes were watching them and were already moving in on the group as they dozed off into a deep slumber...

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Anna and Elsa sat up and looked around. They were inside a cell and they heard the confused shouts and the startled cries of thier friends in seperate cells and from the cell across them was Holly, Pikachu, Shareena and Ash, who had a cup in his hand and he was banging the bars of the cell singnig "Nobody knows the troubles i've seen..."

"What a real downer man," Art said "How's about you sing something with more of a catchy tune to it?"

"How's about 'Wheels on the bus?" Wander asked happily "Or maybe "Ring around the rosey" Or how about Yanky Doodle? Or Maybe Chopsticks or maybe-"

"Wander!" Yuna cried "This is no time for a sing-a-long! We're prisoners in side come kind of Jail!"

"Lord Hater's ship." Sylvia says "Trust me, we've been here before. And i can bust us outta here in no time." She grabbed the bars but as she did they froze and she yelped and watched as icy frost froze the cell door as did the others' cells before they all cracked and broke appart, crumbling to the floor in icy blue pieces. Sylvia realized that Elsa had frozen the bars and as the snow queen stepped out so did everyone else. The Zbornak huffed and said "Show off."

"Okie dokey," Don said as he helped Squishy out of the cell "Now that that's settled let's skidaddle out of here before whoever locked us up comes back and makes rounds."

"We can't," Anna says, much to everyone's confusion.

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"Because," Anna says as she holds up the glowing golden heart she had kept the whole time "The second golden heart is right here!"

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Sylvia exclaims in shock "You mean to tell me Lord Hater already has what we want!"

"Possibly he hasn't realized it yet." Anna said "But we're going to have to figure out how to aearch the ship without getting arested again."

"I think i might have an idea." Ash said.

* * *

Later, after finding where they kept the uniforms Ash had dressed everyone up as Watchdogs and had covered one sets of almost everyone's eyes with eyepatches. Naturally this was the poorest disguise Anna and everyone else had ever had to dress up as.

"Oh yeah sure, this is going to fool them on the spot." Kristoff said "Nobody's gonna be stupid enough to believe we're watchdogs!"

"How come i have to weat this wig?" Terry asked as he pointed to the short haired black wig Ash had made out of a mop on his head.

"Because watchdogs don't have horns." Wander says "And i think these are good costumes. Let's test them out."

Wander pulled Anna out into the open and the first watchdog they ran into a watchdog.

"Hi!" Wander says as he saluted and Anna uneasily did the same. The watchdog looked at them and everyone held their breath. Everyone was sure that Anna and Wander were going to be busted then and there but instead the watchdog said "Carry on." and walked off. Anna stood there in shock and surprise and she turned to Wander, who smiled bigly and gave her a thumbs up before the watchdog hands Wander a shaving kit and says "You might wanna shave, commander Peepers dosn't like it when we're messy." then walks off.

"Guess they're all sight and no brains." Kristoff said with a shrug.

"Alrigth everybody." Stitch says "Let's march like Watchdogs!" Everyone one else stepped out and looked around as some more watchdogs marched past them and Anna did her best to hide the heart's glow so they wouldn't blow their cover. The group fallowed the heart's magical guide down some twisted hallways, through hidden-in-plane-sight drops and windows and up and down platforms and ladders until they finally arrived in, of all places, the bedroom of Lord Hater.

"Oh you've got to be kidding." Sylvia says in surprise "You mean to tell me that jerk's been sleeping right on top of a powerful magical artifact and he didn't even know it?"

"That's a lucky break for us." Anna said before she noticed the clutter of the room and says "Well... it _is_ going to prove tough to find in that mess."

"Find what in that mess?"

Everyone turned ad saw Commander Peepers standing there with his arms crossed and with his foot tapping.

"Uh... don't mind us... we're just the cleaning crew." Kristoff said with a sheepish grin.

"About six to ten feet tall?" Peepers asks.

"I actually thought of myself more of a five-" Anna was interrupted when Peepers took out a device and blasted the group, making their disguises vanish.

"Aha!" Peepers shouts "I knew it! INTRUDERS! ATTACK!"

Multiple Watchdogs came out of hiding and charged as Sylvia shouts "The jig is up! RUN!" Everyone ran for their very lives and were scattered as they split p to avoid capture. Ash, Pikachu, Holly and Shareena dove into a room and shut the door behind them as hey painted, gasping for breath as Ash said "I... I think we lost them." But when they turned they were stunned to see lots more Watchdogs in their food court, staring at them with food in their hands.

"Oh crud." Shareena said

* * *

Any ideas on what should happen next?


	20. Retriving the Second Heart

**Events: The group, after they reunite from being seperated, retrive the second golden heart and nearly fall to their dooms until the magic of the hearts saves them.**

**Songs: None**

* * *

**Retriving the Second Heart**

Anna and Elsa ran for their lives as Watchdogs chased after them until Anna tripped and fell to the floor.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as the Watchdogs nearly grabed her sister but with quick thinking she stomped her foot and the floor turned to ice, making the watchdogs slip and slide all over and she grabbed Anna and dragged her away until the dove into a janitor's closet.

They gasped for breath and sighed as Anna said "You think we lost them?"

The door knob then jiggled and Elsa said "No."

As the door opened Elsa and Anna shut their eyes and hugged each other with Anna saying "Please don't blast our brains into a million peices! I really like Watchdogs anyway! In fact, some of our guards are Watchdogs."

"Howdy Anna and Elsa!"

Upon hearing Wander's voice the girls opened their eyes and saw their friends staring at them from the other side of the door.

"Dr. livingston and sibling i presume?" Kristoff asked with a grin.

"Very funny." Anna said.

"PIKA!"

Everyone jumped when they heard the shout of Pikachu's voice echo down the hall where the food court was and they all ran towards the door and burst into the room as Anna shouted "Alright! Hold it right... uh, there?"

What the group saw wasn't a scene of fear or some watchdogs capturing the outsiders, instead it looked like something out of a play area! Pikachu was roasting cold food with his eletrical powers as Ash told stories about Pokemon, Holly was in a circle with some Watchdogs making arts and crafts and Shareena was making shadow puppets on the wall.

The group's mouths dropped and they stood there in shock and turned to Wander and Sylvia who both noticed and said "What?"

"Watchdogs are... not really big on IQ are they?" Terry asked.

"Nope." Sylvia said "Which makes them easy to trick."

"But you gotta admit, they are a nice bunch of folks." Wander says.

"You think that there are any Watchdog ladies in there?" Art asks. Everyone gave him a confused look and the purple monster asks "What?"

"And so there i was," Ash said to his watchdog group "I was down to my last pokemon and up agenst an angry Vaporion, it was using it's Water Gun attack so i-Hey!" Sven grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him away as Terri said "Alright, story time's over."

"But i was just getting to the best part!" Ash whined as the reindeer dragged him farther away from the group.

"That's a nice pattern you've got there Leslie." Holly said to one of the Watchdogs in her circle "Now how about we focus on-Whoa!" Slvia scooped her up and told the watchdogs "Sorry but this kid's coming with me."

"You guys like this bat?" Shareena asked her group "Now let's see if any of you can do a-Hey!" Squishy and Anna dragged her away and Anna said "Sorry to interupt but we're leaving now."

"But what about the golden heart?" Shareena asked "And on that note, how do you think we're going to get off this ship?"

* * *

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Shareena shouted. It turned out the only way off the ship was to jump off it... from a high of nine hundred feet!

"You don't expect us to actually sky-dive do you Wander?" Yuna asks Wander as he digs around in his hat.

"Nope, i'm gettin' my orbal juice so we can gently float down and-" Wander started but then the ship jerked and he fell out!

"WANDER!" Sylvia yelled as she grabbed her friend but she ended up falling out as well fallowed by everyone else that tried to pull them back in but they all tumbled out. Olaf tried to grab Shareena, who was the last of the group, but his arms were pulled off and he stood there and watched everyone fall.

"Hey! Wait for me guys!" he called down before he jumped off shouting "POCAHONTAS!"

Everyone screamed as they fell downwards thought the air and Olaf fell past Shareena, grabbing his arms as he put them back on and he laughed loudly "Wheeee! This Sky-diving is fun!"

"It won't be so fun when he hit the bottom!" Don told the snowman, pointing down to the ground which was nothing but an ocean and Olaf says to everyone "This is great! Now we can make the world's biggest splash!"

"And break every bone in our bodies and drown doing it!" Kristoff shouts.

"Wander! Do something!" Ash shouts at Wander, who is trying to grab his orbal juice which was inches away from his own finger tips as he cried "I can't reach it!"

"What a way to die." Stitch says "I didn't even get to kiss Angel!"

"Anna!" Elsa shouts in horror as she watched her sister fall farther and father from herself. As she does she has a flashback about herself and Anna as children. They were so close, then she struck her sister with her ice powers and icolated herself from her for saftey. Oh, how she wished she actually had spent more time with her sister, even when their parents were lost at sea, the memories they could have shared, the hugs they could've given, the smiles she could've seen from her younger sister from childhood, teenage and finally now... was this the end of their relationship? Their life, their bond... they're everything?

_No... not again... _Elsa thought. She dove downwards to catch up to her sister and Anna watched as she fell faster until she reached her arms out and shouted "Reach out Anna! I'll take your hands and i'll never let you go ever again!"

Anna reached out, with one hand still clutching the heart, and pressed both her hands agenst her sister's and they held together tight. Then golden light shined through their fingers and they peeked thought their fingers to see another heart appearing before they realized that they now have two golden hearts before they were bathed in brilliant golden light that ingulped everyone as they fell downwards and golden dust swirled around them before they vanished


	21. Cursed!

**Events: The group returns to Bridget's Dollhouse where they meet Abby's ghost and she shows them not only what is going on during thier absence before Samantha and her minions take away Holly and lock the others in the dollhouse and tries to kill them again.**

**Songs: None**

* * *

**Cursed!**

Everyone reappeared in the dollhouse, in it's living room to be precise, and everyone looked around in confusion and after a moment of scilence Sylvia spoke up saying "What happened? How did we get here?"

"Well..." Anna said "I... i think i know what happened."

She opened her hands and two golden hearts shined and floated just a few inches above her hand and everyone awes at the shining light before it dims and ends. Both hearts land in Anna's hands who says "Well... i have no idea how but we got the second heart... now all we need is the third."

"Which is not going to be easy."

Everyone looked around to find the owner of the voice before the hearts shined and a ghostly image emerged from them like a genie to reveal the ghost of Abby Devine herself, wearing a light gold dress and had a ghostly tail to match it. Everyone turned pale at the sight of the ghost and they screamed but they couldn't find the nerve to move.

"I can already feel it," Abby said as she rubbed her shoulders "She's already taken half of all the magical items, turned half the population into dolls and turned beautiful lands into horrible nightmareish wastlands... It seems like just yesterday we were the best of friends, eating cookies til our stomachs ached, helping out hurt puppies and kittens and always begging our folks to let us keep them."

"You mean... you and that witch were friends?" Art asked

"Used to be." Abby said "Now she trives in darkness while i remain as dead as a doornail... but there is still goodness in her heart. She just needs help to be reminded what kindness and goodness are... the thrid heart will prove it... but that's not all you must worry about tonight."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I will show you." Abby says. She spun around and around and around the group, transforming the room into an image of outside the Dream Factory where a crowd was gathered and above them was Harriet, who looked sadden and she motioned to Oswald, a rabbit and one of the Heads of Disney, gave her the mic and she spoke though it saying "Attention everyone, i am afraid i have been informed of something terrible. Outsiders have crossed over!"

The croud gasped and exchanged horried looks and shouts of "Outsiders?! Here?! How can it be?" could be heard.

"By now you are probably wondering how we became aware of this." Harriet said "We had discovered three doors that were left unattened and when we took a closer look we not only discover that four outsiders had crossed over, at the fault of our own Princess Anna of all people, but they had also freed the whicked witch Samantha! She has already allowed them to do their nasty buisness by letting this Pikachu creature attack a monster but also by dragging several innocent souls down to the depths of darkness with them."

She chokes back several tears as the Rescue Rangers pulled out several dolls that looked just like Yuna, Sylvia, Art, Terry, Terri, Don, Squishy, Wander, Sylvia, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff and they held them on the rails of Harriet's platform as she said "Take a good look... this is what happens when you turn your back on on Outsider. They leave you for dead and the witch turns you into a lifeless doll."

The group, minus Ash, Pikachu, Shareena and Holly, were shocked and saw their allies in the croud, beliving every word Harriet had told them as they watched them cry and cradle the dolls the chores birds had taken from the rodents and then downwards towards them as they held them dearly.

"I... i can't belive it." Mike says as he and Sulley held the Oozma Kappa dolls in their hands "Our brothers... gone..."

"If only i wasn't caught in that stupid traffic wave!" Tigerlily sobbes, which shocked Yuna since she had never seen her cousin like this before as Jumba and Pleakly held the doll of Stitch.

"We will not forget them." says a ghost prince named Prince Cashmere as he holds the dolls of Wander and Sylvia while the other allies of the two sob and cry.

"There is hope." Harriet told the group "We have located the witch's lair and we have been informed that the witch will be her weekest there. When the time is right we will form a band of witch hunters to march down to her lair and tear the place appart. Once we destroy the witch and everything she has, her curse will be broken and we will all be happy and we will teach those Outsiders a thing or two about what happens when you mess with us! Who is with me!?"

Cheers broke out from the croud and our heroes were shocked that this was happening. Sven tried to nudge a person nearby but only passed thought him and the image fade away and the group realized they were back at the livingroom and Kristoff asked "What was that?"

"That was what happened while you were captured by Lord Hater." Abby said "She has already turned the remains of the world agesnt the Outsiders and they will not waste a second to do harm to them... they must return home imediantly."

"But i don't want to go." Ash says "That witch is not going to get away with what she's doing! I don't care what she or that lady says, she's wrong about us and i'm not going to go home until we put a stop to this."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"Yeah!" Squishy says bravely "Who cares what that Harriet B. Devine thinks."

"Who?" Abby asks in confusion.

"Uh... Harriet B. Devine." Don says "Your relative and owner of the factory."

"I don't have anyone in my family named Harriet." Abby said.

"But then who..."

Suddenly the house jerked and everyone was tossed and turned before a hand reached out and grabbed Holly, who was closest to the door, and tried to drag her away through the doors!

"HOLLY!" Wander shouts as he grabs on to her arms and everyone ends up being pulled out and tossed aside in front of Samantha herself who smiles down at them and she says "Well, looks like drowning you wasn't good enough... and neither was hiring that bumbling skeleton to dispose of you... so i'm going to do the next best thing."

"And what's that?" Shareena asks.

"Let's just say, Elsa and Anna have expereance from it." Samantha says with a whicked grin towards the two sisters. Then she struck Elsa with a blast of magic and Elsa fell down with a shout and Anna ran to her fallen sister shouting "ELSA!"

Before anyone could hold her she casts a spell to chain them to the floor with enchanted yarn that was impossible to break. "You know," she says "Everyone's always says that witch's have hearts of stone, icy _frozen _hearts you may say..."

"So what?" Yuna asks

"So i'm going to give you what life had given me!" Samantha says "Only instead of cold shoulders, you'll get cold hearts!"

"NO!"Anna shouts as Samantha casts the spell and blasts of icy blue stolen magic struck Oozma Kappa, Yuna, Stitch, Wander and Sylvia stright thought their hearts. The group were stunned for a while but they recovered and they looked at themselves. It had appeared that nothing had changed.

"Ha!" Terri boats "That spell didn't do anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Samantha asks with a grin "Just wait. It should be taking place right about... now"

Suddenly a streak of white hair spread across Sylvia's main, Wander's chest fur, Yuna's hair, Stitch's ear, Art's right leg, Don's bat like mustash, Squishy's hair, and even the horns on Terry and Terri's heads were turning white!

"Gaah! What's happening?!" Terry shouts in horror at his white horns along with the others about thier own white streeks.

"That's part of the Frozen Heart curse." Samantha explains "First your hair turns white, then you become colder and colder and finally... you freeze solid and become a statue!" she cackled as the cursed group exchanged horrified looks before Samantha casted another spell and made them vanish.

Anna tried to wake her sister but she couldn't and she sobed, not caring that Samantha was casting a spell at them before she, her sister and her friends vanished. She walked over to Ash, Shareena, Pikachu and Holly before she said "And as for you... i've got bigger plans for you."


	22. Bridget's Sacrifice

**Events: After Ida tries to turn Ash, Pikachu, Holly and Shareena into dolls Bridget sets them free, destroying Ida's heart but in the prosses also destroys her heart and she turns into a lifeles doll.**

**Songs: A Little Fall of Rain (Les Misrebles)**

* * *

**Bridget's Sacrifice**

Ash felt dizzy as he regained conciseness and he tried to move but he couldn't even move. He looked up and looked at himself in the mirror high above himself and realized that he was on an operating table and his pajamas were gone and in their place was a yellow hospital gown, the kind sick people wore before they have surgery.

Ash gulped as he realized that the whole labratory around him looked just like what Bridget had discribed Ida's own lab, with body parts in jars, creepy lifeless dolls in the courners and Shareena, in a white hospital gown, and Holly, in a blue hospital gown, were next to him strapped to separate tables like he was.

"Guys?" Ash asked "What's going on here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Shareena asked

"I don't like it here." Holly said "We've got to find a way to get out of here."

"But how?" Shareena asked.

"And where's my Pikachu?" Ash asked worryingly.

Then the door opened and in came Ida, who was stroking Pikachu's fur, and Pikachu himself looked drained and his yellow fur was dimming and there was no energy coming from him.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried in alarm as Ida placed him on a separate table "What did you do to him?!"

"Samantha drains him of his powers." Ida said "He's now as powerless as a busted bulb."

"Pi..ka..." Pikachu cried weekly.

"Oh Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"How could you dare do this?!" Holly shouted angrily "Pikachu doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh please!" Ida says with a scoff "Compared to what I'm going to do to you, it's going to be a lot worse... but a lot more fun for me!"

"And what are you going to do to us?" Shareena asked.

"I'll turn you into dolls... the old fashioned way." Ida says with a large smile "It's been years since I've seen real blood and organs."

"And uh... how are you going to do that?" Shareena asked.

"With my old tools." Ida says as she took out a tray filled with centuries old bloody equipment that made anybody's stomach churn upon first sight. "But before I do, I want you to show you something. Two surprises actually." The doll pointed up to the mirror and the Outsiders looked up to see their friends, Wander, Sylvia, Yuna, Stitch and Oozma Kappa, shivering and with their hair/fur/horns turning more whiter and whiter as they huddled close to a fire, which was dimming and they tried to make it bigger.

"That pathetic fire's not going to last much longer." Ida said "And as for surprise number two..."

Ida made the image in the mirror vanish she slipped on a ring and she transformed into a familiar woman that made their eyes widen, Harriet B. Devine!

"Ta-da! I was Harriet B. Devine!" the disguised doll exclaimed.

"You mean you were the one who turned everyone against us?!" Shareena snapped angrily.

"No," Ida said as she changed back to normal "I was Harriet the my ENTIRE career! It was suppose to be some girl named Esther but Samantha arranged it so I could rule the factory and search for the perfect saps that would free her... and they turn out to be you." She pulls out a butcher knife and looms over Ash saying "I think I'll start with you... I can't wait to make you my very own Victorian doll. You'll just look so cute with a nice white suit and large button eyes."

"HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!" Ash yells in horror as Ida raised her knife in the air and over her head... before another knife sliced thought the air and cut off the hand that held the knife and it fell to the floor with a thud and sand poured out of Ida's arm as she turned to see Kristoff, who had tossed the knife, and Anna standing there at the stairway.

"What?!" Ida gasped "I thought you were supposed to be lost in Neverland!"

"We had someone pick us up." Anna said, moving over to let Bridget step out and she waved as Ida snarled. Bridget used a blast of magic to fling Ida away and she hit the wall as Anna, Kristoff and Bridget unstrapped the trio.

"Let's get outta here!" Kristoff shouts "Before that mad doctor strikes again!"

Ida stands up but she falls down before a small heart stone fell out of her ripped chest and she realized that it was broken in two. Now that it was broken she was slowly dying and as she looked up she saw the group making their get away but she stood up and casted a spell on some yarn, making them tangle around Holly's legs as she fell down with a scream and landed on the floor as the others turned and gasped "Holly!"

"I may not take all of you," Ida gasps as she starts to die "But at least I'll take one of you with me!"

She tosses a mallet at Holly, determined to strike a devastating blow to her head when Bridget thrust herself over Holly, letting it strike her chest and Bridget took hold of holly and opened a portal before they vanished though it. Anna, Kristoff, Ash, with Pikachu in his arms, and Shareena ran for their lives as Ida turned into a regular doll as she let out a shrill cry of agony.

* * *

Holly and Bridget emerged from the portal and land rolling down a dirty path and emerged in a place that looked dark and creepy and Holly looked around asking "Where... where are we?"

"We're... under Paris France," Bridget said "In the... sewers." the collapsed and fell down and Holly ran to her side, realizing her chest was ripped open and sand spew out of it along with a cracked heart that was dimming and Holly said "Are... are you okay?"

"I... i don't think i will last." Bridget said as Holly turned her friend over with tears swelling in her eyes when she realized what was happening; her doll friend was dying.

"Oh Bridget!" Holly cried "Please... please don't go!" She sobbed as she cradled the dying doll in her arms and her tears fell on top of the doll's body as she smiled weekly and gently wiped away some tears from her friend's face as she started to sing

**Bridget: Don't you fret, my dearest friend,**

**I don't feel any pain,**

**A little fall of rain,**

**Can hardly hurt me now,**

**You're here, that's all i need to know,**

**And you will keep me safe,**

**And you will keep me close,**

**And rain will make the flowers grow,**

**Holly: But you just have to live, my friend,**

**Don't go to that place high above,**

**If only i could close your wounds with words of love,**

**Bridget: Just hold me now, and let it be,**

**Shelter me, comfort me...**

**Holly: You would live a million years,**

**If only i knew how, I won't desert you now,**

**Bridget: The rain can't hurt me now,**

**The rain will wash away what's past,**

**And you will keep me safe,**

**And you will keep me close,**

**I'll sleep in a loving embrace at long last,**

**The fate that has brought you here is heaven blessed,**

**The sky's will begin to clear and i'll be at rest,**

**Just a breath away from where you are,**

**I'm at home from oh so far...**

As Bridget and Holly sang Bridget's body started to glow and it started to shrink as Holly held her from her arms to her hands as a figure watched from not to far away

**Bridget and Holly: Hush a bye/don't you fret **

**Dear sweet Bridget/my dearest friend,**

**You/I don't feel any pain,**

**A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you/me now.**

**Holly: I'm here**

**Bridget: That's all i need to know**

**Both: And you will keep me safe/i will stay with you,**

**And you will keep me close/til you are sleeping,**

**Both: And rain/and rain,**

**Will make the flowers...**

**Holly: Grow...**

Holly watched sadly as Bridget shrank until she was nothing but a small lifeless toy doll with the cut across her chest closed and with no mouth. Holly sobbed as she held the doll close and the heart nearby dimmed until it was nothing. Then Holly heard someone behind her and looked up to see Elsa, looking as week as Bridget did and she held up a lantern as she said "I...I heard everything... I... I'm sorry... If only... i had been born with the power to heal hearts... intead of freezing hearts... like i had done to my sister a long time ago."

"You... you mean what happened to the others had happened before?"

"Yes," Elsa said "but don't worry, it can be reversed... all they have to do is preform an act of true love and their hearts will be melted."

"How are they now?" Holly asked.

Elsa bit her lip and said "Well... let's just say we've managed to slow down the spell's effects by having them stand close to fire... but the bad news is that the flames won't last much longer." With that she picked Holly up and she said "Come on, it's not safe here."

Holly sniffled as Elsa wrapped an arm around her and led her away as the broken heart in Holly's hand shined dimly.


	23. Frozen and Broken Hearts

**Events: The group are sadden because of a loss of a friend and even more then they realized that the cursed friends the Outsiders had made were slowly turning into ice as some witch hunters are formed to hunt down Samantha... only to find a nasty surprise waiting for them.**

**Songs: March of the Witch Hunters (Wicked the musical)**

* * *

**Frozen and Broken hearts**

Elsa led Holly to where the others were in the sewers of Paris where she was horrified to see Terry, Terri, Don, Squishy, Art, Yuna, Stitch and, much to her horror, Wander and Sylvia huddling next to a fire with their hair/fur/horns completely turned white all over and they had pale skin as they shivered and shook, trying to keep warm as the others tossed flammable things into the burning area to keep the fire from dying.

"Holly!" Anna cried happily as Olaf ran up to her and gave her a hug "Are you alright? What happened to Bridget?"

"This... is Bridget." Holly said sadly as she held up the doll. Elsa wiped away the tears in her eyes and tried to comfort her but Holly's sadness got worse as she gazed upon the white haired Sylvia and the snow white fur covered Wander.

"Are... are they alright?" Holly asked before she ran towards Sylvia and Wander and hugged them "Oh guys, are you okay?"

"I-I've never felt so cold in my life." Sylvia said "This tops everything i thought about cold."

"I-I-I'm so cold i can't stop shivering." Wander stuttered as he shivered and Holly hugged him tight.

"I-I'm so cold," Squishy said "I think my horn's an icicle."

"I'm so cold," Yuna said "That I think my nose tripping are turning into frozen chopsticks."

"I'm so cold that... i'm shivering." Art said.

"Just look at us," Terry said as he motioned to the cursed others "We look like snow people! All we need now is to be placed somewhere really cold like the Arctic or the Himalayas."

"Don't give up guys." Ash said as he tossed another log into the fire "All we have to do is keep this fire going until we find a way to save you guys."

"You better hurry," Sylvia says as she stroked her tail "My tail's already starting to go numb."

"I wonder what's going on out there?" Terri asked "How is everyone handling this?"

"Let's find out." Wander said. He reached into his hat and pulled out a magic mirror that showed everyone what was happening. High above them and marching towards the bakery in Enchantia and they were singing a song with their torches, pitch forks and everything else they could find as a weapon.

**Chores: Go and hunt her,**

**And find her,**

**And kill her**

**Good fortune witch hunters!**

**Go and hunt her,**

**And find her**

**And kill her!**

**Kill her! Kill the witch!**

**Her Wickedness much be punished,**

**Evil effectively eliminated,**

**Wickedness much be punished!**

**Kill the witch!**

"And this is more then just our future we're fighting for," Sulley said as he held up the dolls of the group (Minus Ash, Holly, Pikachu and Shareena) but held the Oozma Kappa dolls closer "I have a personal score to settle with that witch girl Samantha."

**Sulley: It's due to her my friends are dolls,**

**Her spell made this accure,**

**So for once i'm glad i'm monstrous,**

**I'll be monstrous when I kill her!**

**And the elders of all the towns also have grievance to repay,**

**If she had let them live without their loved ones when they were all young**

**Then they wouldn't be who they are today!**

**chorus: Kill her! Kill the witch!**

**Her Wickedness much be punished,**

**Hurry witch hunters, I would join you if i could,**

**Because her wickedness must be punished,**

**Punished,**

**Punished**

**For good!**

Everyone was shocked by what they were seeing and Elsa said "It appears Samantha has taken extra precautions while we were away to make sure everyone believes what Harriet, or should I say Ida, says. It wouldn't surprise me that she had been the one to charade the whole thing from the start. It would explain why none of us has heard from our allies or families." Suddenly a message proofed in front of her and she read It out loud "How right you are. I didn't spend all that time imprisoned in that crystal ball for nothing. P.S. Ida is officially retired now that I'm all-powerful again. Samantha."

"Oooohhh! I really HATE HER!" Anna exclaimed as she crumbled up the message and tossed it into the flames. Once she did the fire turned into a frozen ice statue.

"GAH! NONONONONONNONONONONONO!" Anna exclaimed in horror as she tried to star another fire from the statue but all she did was chip off the tips of the icy blue flame. "Come on you stupid fire! Unfreeze!"

"It doesn't work that way." Kristoff says as Anna kept chipping things away in vain "Just you stop before you make an ice swan."

"I'm freezing!" the cursed group whined as they huddled together, growing more whiter by the minute.

"There's no time to waste!" Olaf cried "We have to get them to commit an act of true love and fast!"

"Everybody head out!" Kristoff shouts "Let's go back to the Witch's house before the mob arrives! I know a shortcut."

The group made sure Oozma Kappa, Yuna, Stitch, Wander and Sylvia were cared for by making sure that they would be carried okay and then ran off to return to the bakery and put an end to their friends' curse... and stop her in the process with Anna holding two hearts and Holly holding one heart and a doll.

* * *

How do you like this chapter? And what do you think will happen next? Read and review!


	24. Samantha and the Magic of Harmony

**Events: The group battles Samantha when it seems all hope is lost but with the willing sacrifice of the cursed group, then a vow of a princess and the courage of the outsiders they unknowingly unlock the hearts powers and revile the one power none had touched before, the Magic of Harmony!**

**Songs: None**

* * *

**Samantha and The Magic of Harmony**

A fierce thunder-storm surrounded the land as the angry mob marched towards the bakery with fiery determination. They were all unaware that they were playing right into Samantha's hands. The young witch had taken extra precautions and had already eliminated the wise ones, such as Merlin, Zuse and everyone else, and had done the same to the ones who solved cases, that way there would be nobody to question her former minion's words. That way there would be no one to suspect a thing and she would have killed a dozen birds with just one swoop.

However she didn't count on Mike, Stitch's girlfriend Angel, and a reformed Watchdog with a star helmet named Westley having growing sensations that their friends were all right.

Westley, a reformed Watchdog and a friend of Wander and Sylvia, walked up to a space ranger named Mira Nova and said "You know, i... i don't mean to sound like a spoil sport but don't you guys think that, oh i don't know, this is kinda... CRAZY AND INSANE?! I mean we're dealing with a witch here! You know, a magic person that can turn you into a toad with one snap of the fingers?!"

"She can turn me into a vulture for all I care." Mira said "I'll make her pay for turning all the space rangers into dolls, including my team!"

"But don't you think you're just overreacting?" Westley asked.

Mira gave him a death stare and the Watchdog gulped "No... that didn't come out right... I'm gonna walk this way now." and he left the mob.

Mike ran up to a video game person named Wreck it Ralph and shouted "You know you're giving into the mob mentality!"

"No we're not," Ralph said, remembering how Samantha had turned his best friend Vanellope into a doll before he could stop her "We're just hopping on the bandwagon! Now come on, get with the winning team!"

"I'd rather be on the sanity team." Mike mumbled as he walked away and out of the mob.

Mike, Westley and Angel dove into the bushes and watched the mob march away and Mike says "This is crazy? Are we the only ones left who think's something's not right?"

It was then that Kristoff, Anna and the others came out and bumped into Mike, Angel and Westley. Mike, Angel and Westley Smiled and hugged their friends but then realized they were all snow-white before they could say anything.

"Guys... what happened to you?" Mike asked

"We're cursed..." Terry said as the cursed group shivered "And... pretty soon we'll all be frozen solid."

"And that's a fate worse then being turned into a toy." Terri added as their hands turned blue.

"But how?" Mike said as Westley and Angel hugged their friends sadly "Only Elsa can do that."

"It wasn't me... this time." Elsa said "Samantha ambushed us and took my power... now I'm as week as a posy."

"Where were you the whole time?" Westley asked.

"We were with the Outsiders," Anna said "Who I _accidentally _let crossed over, i did not take them out willingly and they are not evil and Johnny deserved being shocked because he was bullying Oozma Kappa."

"But Harriet said..." Mike started but was interrupted by Kristoff "There is no Harriet B. Devine, there never was. Samantha had used a spell to make one of her doll creations, named Ida, look like her and she had manipulated us ever since her career and since the Outsiders came here."

"Where is everyone else?" Don asked

"Marching with the mob." Westley said as he pointed back towards the mob. They watched as the mob moved in and closed in around the bakery and an agent named Lyla Lolliberry stepped forward and opened the door... and let out a loud scream when she saw a giant red eyeball blinking at her! Then the ground shook and everyone fell down as the group tried to hold on to something and Ash asked "What's going on?! What's happening?!"

Ash soon got his answer when the bakery broke apart and a pair of giant arms broke it apart as the rest of the creäture emerged. It was none other than Samantha who had turned herself into a hideous pale lime green skinned giant with glowing red eyes, her dressed torn and outstretched and in place of her feet there were eight long sea green spider legs and abdomen and several fanged mouths which spewed from its body and trapped the mob, pinning them to the ground as her doll minions emerged from behind her legs and attacked.

The hidden group watched as the dolls wrapped the mob in enchanted yarn like cocoons and when they shined for a brief moment the cocoons vanished and in their places were just ordinary dolls.

**"WHAT FOOLS THEY ALL WERE!"** Samantha bellowed in a loud voice **"IS THERE ANYONE EVEN LEFT TO FACE ME?"**

Samantha noticed the hidden group and launched her webbing at them, grabbing Mike, Westley and Angel and dragged them away as everyone else tried to pull them back but they ended up dragged out into the open with them. Without wasting a second she casted a spell over Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, trapping them in a case made of solid ice and shaking Anna and the others off as Mike, Angel and Westley were dragged closer and closer to their doom.

Ash grabbed Mike, Holly grabbed Westley and Shareena grabbed Angel and tried to pull them away. Samantha laughed and said **"How pathetic! You think a tug of war game will save them?" **She waved her arms and several spears appeared and tossed them at the Outsiders shut thier eyes tight and braced themselves.

"PIKA, PI!"

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!"

After a moment of silence Ash, Holly and Shareena looked up to see their friends had blocked the spears but in the posses they had turned into solid blue icy statues. Holly was the first to throw her arms around Wander and Sylvia's icy bodies and sob as she cried "Oh Wander... Sylvia... no-no... please no..."

"Pika, Pikachu..." Pikachu cries sadly as he climbed on to Squishy's icy back and rubbed his cheeks against his face while Ash hugged Don and Terri and Terry's frozen bodies.

"I'm... I'm sorry i yelled at you." Shareena sobbed as she hugged Stitch tight "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."

Anna felt bad for her friends as she watched them cry and walked up to them saying "It's... it's not your fault... you guys wouldn't even be here if I hadn't been so selfish. I just wanted to deliver dreams to good little boys and girls like my sister did but all I did was ruin everything for everyone... I broke the rules by letting you guys cross over and look what happened."

Holly ran into Anna's arms and sobbed "Anna! I... I... Waaaaaaahh-Waaaaaaaaahhh!"

"There there," Anna said as she hugged Holly back "I'm so sorry... I... I'll make this right somehow..."

"**THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" Samantha shouted "I AM THE MOST POWERFUL CREATURE OF ALL TIME AND THERE IS NO MAGIC LEFT IN DISNEY ABLE TO STOP ME!"**

She thrust her gigantic body towards Anna as she and the outsiders grabbed their frozen friends and braced themselves... all of a sudden a blast of golden magic emerged from the group and Samantha was blasted as she shreked and she backed away saying **"WHAT... WHAT?! NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?! I POSSES ALL THE MAGIC IN DISNEY! HOW CAN YOU HAVE MAGIC?!"**

Anna looked at her friends and realized that the magic aura was coming from not only the hearts they have but from herself, the outsiders and the icy statues melted and turned back into the friends they now and love as Ash, Pikachu, Holly and Shareena hugged them. That was all it took before Anna realized something and she pointed to Samantha and said "You didn't take all the magic in Disney! There is one magic you cannot take even if you try! It's the magic everyone don't realize is magical even if it is proven with Compassion, Loyalty and Friendship! And that goes by one name and one name alone; the Magic of Harmony!"

The magic of the hearts transform Anna and her friends into a ball of pure golden light that merged together and floated into the air, transforming the evil doll minions into harmless dolls, turned the mob back to normal, freed Mike, Angel and Westley and everyone else the witch had enchanted and Samantha looked around to see her own magic wearing off and she started to shrink but not before the orb of golden light turned into an arrow that struck her heart and she screamed as the light broke free from her own body in cracks that grew bigger and bigger and bigger before she exploded into a blinding white light...

And then there was nothing.


	25. Setting Everything Right

**Events: In what appears to be heaven the group witnesses Samantha's reformation back to her old self as she removes the damage she had done willingly and sends the Outsiders back home but not before Elsa secretly sends a little surprise with them.**

**Songs: None**

* * *

**Setting Everything Right**

Anna felt like someone had done an irish jig on her head as she sat up and looked around, wherever she was it looked like something from a dream, all she saw was yellow and white fluffy clouds everywhere and she could tell that something was amiss. She looked at the ground and realized that it was a cloud to and her body was shining a brilliant shade of gold.

As she got up she realized that the others, Holly, Pikachu, Ash, Shareena, Terri, Terry, Don, Art, Squishy, Yuna, Stitch, Wander and Sylvia were also glowing gold and they had halos on their heads. Anna looked above her head and realized she had a halo on her head and she gasped as she clapped her hands over her cheeks and cried "We're in heaven!"

"Nope," Wander says "Ifn' we were then why don't we have wings?"

Then golden wings popped out of everyone's back and they all yelped and Wander said "Uh, never mind."

"We're dead!" Anna cried in alarm.

"Hey... where are we?"

The group yelped and Yuna looked behind her to see Samantha on the ground, she wasn't a giant anymore and she had a black arua that was fading from her body and then her clothes disolved to reveal a yellow gown and a broken faded wings. She looked up and Yuna backed away from her when she reached out her hand.

She looked around and said "Why... how... what had happened to me?"

"You... don't remember?" Squishy asked

"I... I remember..." Samantha said "I... I just can' belive what happened to me... what i... had turned myself into... all because... i wanted to bring my best friend back..." a tear fell down her cheek and then another as she held her shoulder and said "I thought that if i became the most powerful of all... i would make my friend realize how amazing i was... all i did was turn myself into a witch... and kill her... i don't even know what to do anymore... i don't even know what i want anymore!"

She covered her eyes and sobbed as loud as she could. Everything that she had been thought was now worth nothing, she had no powers, no frineds, no family, no anything... for the first time, she felt week, defenceless and all alone...

...Then Holly came over with Wander's hat and she said "Need some help?"

"I tried to drown you and the others, remember?" Samantha said "Why would you help me... unless you put a mouse trap in that thing."

"I'm not going to get back at you, even if you did try and kill us several times," Holly said "I'm going to give you what you need... just reach into the hat and pull it out."

Samantha was reluctent but she reached into the hat and pulled out a blue ball. "A ball?" she asked in confusion "Why would i need a ball?" she tossed the ball away and it bounced a few times before it suddenly stopped... and then bounced back again and Holly caught it. Samantha was confused and she turned to see who it was... and her heart nearly stopped.

It was Abby, she was dressed in the same dress she wore at the begginging of the story and she had a halo and wings and she walked towards the group with a smile before she stopped at Samantha and reached out her hand and said "Wanna play?"

Samantha looked at her friend and tears fell from her eyes before something meraculas happened; her eyes regained their brown colors and her hair changed from white to dark brown and her broken wings became feathered ones as she got up and hugged her friend. Samantha and Abby shared a long hug and then ran off playing with the ball into an illision of a medoey field and they entered it and they waved good bye to the others before they and the scene of the field vanished and everyone was blinding by a white light...

* * *

"Anna! Anna! Anna!"

Anna jolted awake and she saw Elsa and she didn't even have time to respond before she was squished in a huge hug by her sister as she laughed happily. "Uh, Elsa?" she said "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Elsa said as she let go of her sister.

Anna looked around and realized that it was only She and Elsa in an empty floor with three familier doors and her friends were there and already awake. It didn't take Anna long to realize that it was time to send Ash, Pikachu, Holly and Shareena home at last. They were no longer dressed in those hospital gowns, they had thier pajamas back on and they were next to their friends.

"Did i miss the good byes?" Anna asked

"Actually we just got here... Abby teleported us here before everyone else could recover so we can send the outsiders back in peace." Elsa said "And look, i've got my ice powers back!" she waved her arms and tossed a snowball into the air, making small blue snowflakes fall all around as everyone looked on in awe.

"An indoor snow storm, nice." Shareena said with a smile She turned to Yuna and Stitch and said "Hope you guys can handle yourselves without me."

"Please," Yuna said "We handled a lot worse before we even meet you... but meeting you was just as amazing."

"Ichiriba chodee?" Stitch asked

"Yeah, Itchy ba-ba... whatever you just said, back." Shareena said with a smile.

"Sorry about not having enough time to train you guys." Ash told Oozma Kappa "I hope that we can still see each other again... and sorry about the bricks in the dummy."

"That's okay." Don said "But it will provide a good idea to get back at... you know who." Don winked and Ash smiled, knowing what the monster ment.

Pikachu climbed up the Perry twins and sat on Terry's head. Instead of freaking out like he had before Terry smiled and he reached out his arm to let the pokemon to grab and said to Ash "This yours?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said before he lepted into Ash's arms and the boy hugged his pokemon back.

Holly hugged Wander and Sylvia as she said "I'll miss you guys... will you always remember me?"

"Of course we will." Wander said "There's no way we'll ever forget you."

"Just try not to run into any more witches okay?" Sylvia asked with a smerk "And take care of that little doll too."

Holly held the Bridget doll close and she said "Don't worry, i'll take care of her."

Ash, Holly and Shareena walked towards their doors and opened them. On the otherside were the girls bedrooms and the same open space Ash remembered seeing as they looked at the night sky outside. Elsa smiled and she made three small snowflakes and she flung them forward, sending them flying seperatly into Ash, Shareena and Holly's hands as Ash said "Elsa? What's with the snowflakes."

"Toss them into the air." Elsa said "You'll see... it'll be a little gift for saving everything, and to remind you of your magical adventures."

Ash stepped one foot out into his world and let go of the snowflake. It flew stright into the air and then exploded into a growing storm of snowflakes and Ash turned to Elsa saying "Thanks your frostiness."

"Frostiness!" Anna cried happily with a giggle "Good one! I'm gonna have to remember that one."

Ash went thought his door with Pikachu and they waved good bye to their friends before they closed the door, Holly waved good bye as did Shareena and they closed their doors behind them when they crossed over. The computer atomaticlly shut the powers to the door and their doors were shiped back into the door vault as the group looked on until the doors were out of sight.

They were happy their friends were finally home before anything else could happen to them and yet they were also sad to see them leave. Without saying a word to each other they all left the floor and Anna, being the last one to leave, looked back at the door vault and said "Good night guys... sweet dreams."


	26. A Happily Ever After

**Events: Back home in their worlds Holly is reunited with an old friend, Anna becomes a Dream Giver thanks to the Dream Factory's new CEO and the others watch their friends watch their friends enjoy the winter wonderland Elsa gave them.**

**Songs: none**

* * *

**A Happily Ever After**

The next morning Holly woke up snug and warm in her room and yawned. She looked around her bedroom and smiled. Everything was the way it should be... but When she looked outside she was delighted to see it snowing outside. She had flicked Elsa's snowflake outside her bedroom window and it had made it snow just for her. She looked at her bed to see Bridget but the little doll was gone. She looked around but the doll was nowhere to be found.

"Where did you go?" Holly asked in confusion.

Then her bedroom door opened and her kid brother Robbie opened up and when he saw Holly he cried "HOLLY! Mom! Dad! Aunt Jessie! Uncle Dave! Holly's home!"

"What? Are you serious?!" a voice cried before Holly's parents, aunt and uncle came into the room and they hugged Holly to death and they all talked so much she didn't even know which question she should answer first.

"Where were you?" her mom asked "We were worried sick!"

Holly thought about a good story to tell them since she knew they wouldn't belive in magic and aliens right on the spot and then she said "I left because i felt alone, then i meet two travelers named Wander and Sylvia and they took care of me and look, Wander made me this dress." Holly said as she picked up the dress Wander had made for her. She had no idea how it got here but she was glad it was there.

"And then what happened?" Robbie asked

"Then i meet a girl named Dream and i thought she was a perfect best friend, but she turned out to be a witch. She even tried to drown me and freeze my new friends to death, but we managed to... call the cops on her just in time."

"I can't belive that someone tried to drown my baby." Mom said as she hugged her daughter tightly

"And whoever these people are we owe them our gratitude." Dad said "But where are they now?"

"They already left last night when they took me home." Holly said "And I'm so sorry i ever left."

"We're sorry we didn't help you solve your problem with Amy sooner." Aunt Jessie said "She's been filled with guilt since you left."

"Which reminds me, I'm going out to talk to Amy and Carrie." Holly said.

* * *

Later Holly, dressed in a blue cap, a pink jacket, blue pants and brown shoes, rode her bike across the snowy ground and she smiled when she arrived at Amy's house where Amy and Carrie were sadly playing in the snow. As soon as they saw Holly Amy was the first to run over to her and tackle her in a hug as she said "Holly! You're back! I... I... waaaaahhhh! I'm so sorry! It was the worst Thanksgiving ever without you! I promise i won't ever do such a thing to you ever again!"

"That's okay Amy." Holly said with a smile as she hugged her friend back "That's okay. I forgive you... I just wish i..." Holly's voice trailed off when she heard footsteps and she turned to see the doll of Bridget in the hands of a girl with Short brown hair, black eyes and wore a yellow jacket, pink pants and magenta boots. The girl looked familiar as she looked at Holly and said "Hi Holly... remember me?"

Holly looked at the girl and then at the doll of Bridget in her hand. She looked at the girl and the doll a few times before she realized that the girl _was _Bridget and she smiled as she hugged her crying "Bridget! Oh Bridget, You're... you're... you're..."

"I know," Bridget said with a smile "And it feels wonderful. I missed the sweet and cold winter winds and the chill on my nose... I'm glad i came to live here in Clover now... i even got new parents." She motioned to a man and woman in the road waving at her from a blue car and she waved back before she said "I have to go and unpack in our new house now. Bye bye Holly."

Holly smiled as water formed in her eyes as she watched Bridget run towards her family's car and drive off and Carrie and Amy traded looks before Carrie asked "Uh, Holly? How did you meet the new girl before we did?"

"It's a long story." Holly said "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Back at the Dream Factory Anna walks down to the floor with Elsa, now a dream giver like her, and she smiled at her sister saying "isn't it great that the new CEO promoted me a dream giver? Now i can deliver dreams like you."

"Yes, it was." Elsa said. The sisters turned to see the new CEO, a man with blonde hair, black eyes and wearing a blue shirt, pants and sneakers, giving pointer to some other co-workers as the snow queen said "I think everybody's going to love Zak Parkington a lot more than they did Harriet."

"I know i already like him." Anna said with a grin "By the way, you think those guys are still sad about saying good-bye to their friends?"

"Don't worry," Elsa said as the girls got ready to enter their doors "I made sure that they would always be able to check on their friends without having to keep traveling to the Dream Factory every day and night."

* * *

As Wander and Sylvia relaxed under a tree they watched Holly play in the snow through a magical ice mirror Elsa had given him, Yuna and Oozma Kappa so they would keep an eye on their friends. They were happy to see Bridget alive once again as a little girl and more happy to see Holly playing with her pals.

"Doesn't she look happy Syl?" Wander said.

"Yep, she sure does." Sylvia said "And i gotta admit, it was quite a ride with that kid."

"You think that anything changed while the Outsiders were here?" Wander asked

Before Sylvia could Answer Yuna and Stitch laughed and ran away from Penny and Jessica, both rich snot nosed brats, chased after them with goth make up on their faces as they shouted "We're gonna make you pay for what you did to our faces!" and Oozma Kappa ran the other way after a terrified Johnny as Terri and Terry held up a hand-made life-like plush of Pikachu.

"Keep that outlet monster away from me!" Johnny cried in terror.

"What's the matter Johnny?" Terri asked jokingly "Don't you wanna pet our new mascot?"

Sylvia and Wander turned to each other with smiles and Sylvia said "I'll take that as a yes." than they laughed as their monster friends kept chasing down the bully and Yuna and Stitch kept running away from their bullies. They knew that Holly, Shareena and Ash's lives would never be the same now that they know Disney and they knew their lives wouldn't be the same now that the Outsiders had come into them... and they liked their lives better that way then their lives were before.

**THE END!**


End file.
